


Fjölskylda Means Family

by theoriginalwives10



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: 4x18, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Mates, Sibling Incest, The Originals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwives10/pseuds/theoriginalwives10
Summary: A trip to Mystic Falls starts off a chain of events that shows the Mikaelsons just how important family is and that no one is ever forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, sweethearts...
> 
> This is a copy and paste from our website that we also post to:
> 
> Here is the first chapter of our story. We hope to update once a week and considering we have 24 chapters fully rewritten, we should be able to hold to that if depression and other things do not get in the way.
> 
> Each chapter should be of roughly the same length.
> 
> There is a Facebook group for our stories. Just type in TheOriginalWives10 and join up! 
> 
> There you can find pictures and teasers, which we'll post on Wednesday or throughout the week at some point. Please do join us!
> 
> Just to let everyone know, there is a writing/banner-making contest that we are holding. Visit my website www dot astvinurhans dot wordpress dot com and check it out! It's under Need-To-Know Basis. :) 
> 
> Please don't be put off by the lemon that starts us off. There is a plot, too, I promise. ;)
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Elijah walked into the room, not seeing his brother in the darkened corner. Pulling off his suit jacket, he placed it carefully on the back of a chair and then proceeded to undo his cuff-links. He started to roll the sleeves deftly, folding the material up his forearm, exposing lithe muscle beneath flesh. He paused on the other arm then straightened as he sensed him, a smirk on his lips as he moved just right so the faint smell of a woman's perfume on his shirt drifted toward Niklaus. He barely hid his smirk at the growl he received.

"Good evening, brother," Elijah spoke, his tone aloof when he felt anything but. He had felt his desire rising from the moment he'd sensed Niklaus. Now, it was at an all-time high as he taunted his younger brother into make the first move.

"Elijah," he heard in a tone that matched his. He breathed in, forcing the breath to come slow and his body to freeze in the state it was in when he heard Niklaus rise from the chair and make his way forward. The elder Mikaelson moved to the side bar, filling a canter with the amber-colored liquid—it was with a smirk that he realized it was the same color as the eyes of his brother's wolf.

"Would you like another drink, Niklaus? I can only assume you've been drinking since you arrived home?"

The Hybrid swirled what was left in his glass before knocking it back. "Of course, Elijah," Klaus spoke, making sure to trail his hand along his brother's arm as he set his glass on the bar to be refilled, "I am rather thirsty..."

The lecherous look on his face and the hand on his skin had Elijah's Red Door lock turning before he snapped it back in place. He breathed and poured the liquor into the glass, ignoring as best he could the feel of Niklaus' eyes watching him. He passed it back, their fingers grazing, before he poured himself a glass. He waited, but Niklaus wanted to wait as well. He was itching to see how much his controlled brother could take before the lock on the Door was broken and, with a smirk, he backed away and sauntered to his seat.

"So, brother," the brunet asked the blond, turning slowly. He swept past the Hybrid deliberately, making sure the perfume filled Niklaus' senses. "What have you been up to?"

Elijah knew what game his brother was playing and was determined not to crack. He stood by the window, ignoring the intense stare at his back when Niklaus answered. "Hmm. I had a talk with Camille today. She seems to be under the impression that I'm interested in her..."

The Original's eyes tightened and he trapped his jaw shut to keep from growling. He did not move for a few seconds before he turned around, a pleasant smile on his face. "And why might she think that?"

Klaus smirked internally at the stiffness of his brother's form. This was going to be easy. "I would not know. Perhaps she is tired of Marcel and thought I would be a better suitor for her. What do you think, Elijah? Should I pursue her? Or play hard to get?"

Elijah chuckled as his wrist worked the liquor in the glass he was holding, spinning it around. His brother would be disappointed. "Whatever you prefer, brother... though I happen to believe it would be a waste of your time."

Klaus's eyes narrowed before the look cleared. He rose to refill his glass yet again. "And why is that, brother? I know for a fact she prefers blonds to brunets. I think we would make the perfect couple. Personally, I don't see the issue. Why do you?"

His brother smirked. "Because I know for a fact that she is immensely happy with Marcellus," he told Niklaus who straightened his features then, swallowing.

That's right, brother, Elijah thought to himself. Nice try.

Niklaus remained calm, having more than one trick up his sleeve. "Is she? Congratulations to them, then." Just before he could speak, his phone rang and when he looked at the screen, he could not contain his glee.

"Caroline, sweetheart. You called?"

Elijah sighed, deciding to play a trick of his own. While his brother played about on his phone with the airhead Elijah secretly despised, the elder Mikaelson spun toward his en suite. He walked through and turned on the water before walking back out as he began to remove his clothes—close enough that the remnants of perfume still on his clothes and his skin drifted over to Niklaus. He would not be washing the scent off, it seemed. The younger Original was only paying half-attention as the blonde prattled on about graduation and prom and Tyler Lockwood. When he heard the running water from Elijah's rooms, he spared Caroline nothing as he promptly hung up, following his brother. Elijah smirked as he heard the hybrid making his way to him. He bent over just as Niklaus reached the door, quite naked, and began to slowly undo his shoe laces before stepping out of them. Then, of course, there were his socks...

Klaus froze at the glorious sight before him. He stared for a moment, caught up in his mental fantasies, before Elijah stood to his feet, tossing his black socks over with his clothes. It was then Klaus smelt the woman's perfume again and his visage flashed.

"Something you need, Niklaus?" his brother asked.

"Indeed, there is," he snarled and in a flash he was behind a very smug Elijah, gripping his hips for a moment before he slammed him into the wall. "Perhaps the question that should have been asked is what have you been up to?"

"Temper, temper, brother," Elijah replied with amusement to which Klaus responded with a low growl and a tightening of his hands on his brother's hips. "The only thing I can say is that her blood was exquisite."

Elijah's face darkened with his visage as he finished and Klaus's eyes narrowed. "You do not feed from the vein, brother. What game are you playing at?"

"We all have our secrets, Niklaus," Elijah said, raising an eyebrow at his brother. "You would know that better than any other." He turned and forced himself out of his brother's grip, his face nonchalant. "Now, if that is all?"

Shaking the lust-inducing thought of Elijah feeding from a woman's neck from his mind, he tackled his brother, snarling as he was flipped over almost immediately.

"What did I speak of about temper, brother?" Elijah said seductively as he leaned down and nipped Klaus's jaw before pulling back. "You must learn to control yourself..."

"Sod off, Elijah," he said, voice snarly as he gripped him tight. "What are you bloody playing at?"

"I haven't an idea what you're speaking of," he said, breaking out of the Hybrid's hold to turn off the water. "And frankly, I haven't the patience for it." Then he turned and lowered himself into the tub.

Klaus contemplated his next action carefully. Elijah seemed to know all of his tricks like the back of his hand. Therefore, the only thing left to do was to play along. As Elijah relaxed into the steaming hot water, he noticed the shower room door and grinned. Why Elijah needed a shower and a tub was beyond him, but he would use it to his advantage.

"I do believe you have your own bathroom, Niklaus," Elijah said, somewhat disgruntled as his brother determinedly ripped through the door to the shower. His hands gripped the edges of the bath tight as the water was turned on and his brother's voice carried from the shower room.

"Yes, I do, brother, but your shower gets to places that I cannot reach on my own and since you are there and not here, I shall have to do it myself."

Elijah closed his eyes slowly, stiffening in all ways of the word's meaning as his brother's clothes dropped one by one to the tiled floor. "Pity, I suppose..." he began, "But then have you been a good boy, Niklaus? Something tells me you have not..."

Klaus smirked as he stepped into the spray, leaning his head back and allowing his hair to get wet. "No, I have not, brother. Would you like to punish me for my devious deeds? Although, in my opinion, I don't think just once will do the trick..."

"No," Elijah agreed. He pondered and smirked at the sound of Niklaus pausing in the shower, knowing his movement was caused by alarm at Elijah's decisive tone. But then he continued after a moment. "No, I believe the point will have to be driven into you quite a few times, brother. But unfortunately, I am rather tired. I had quite the long day..."

Klaus tilted his head as he looked down and grinned. Turning his body towards the back wall, he leaned one hand on the tiled wall while the other trailed down, knowing his brother would hear. Once he had reached his destination, he gripped hard, causing a long, low groan to escape through his gritted teeth.

"That might prove to be a problem, dear Elijah," he panted out, "you see, I have a bit of an itch I need to scratch. Desperate to, really... You did say I wasn't allowed, brother. I've broken one of your rules..."

Elijah couldn't keep the low growl at bay and his grip on the side of the tub tightened even further, porcelain cracking under the pressure. Klaus continued his ministrations, dragging his hand down and hissing slightly as he twisted at the end, his slim hips beginning to move in time with his stokes. "Niklaus, make just one more move and you'll not see me for a month," he swore. He smirked as he heard his brother trip up in his tempo though he was very disappointed when he quickly carried on. "Elena called today..."

Klaus sped up in his attentions slightly, gasping out quietly in cadence as he closed his eyes, envisioning his brother doing this for him. He chuckled breathlessly at Elijah's words, his voice husky with pleasure. "Elijah, I think we both know you are grasping at straws. Drop your control, brother, and join me."

"And why should I do that?" he asked from his sudden position in the doorway. His dark eyes watched his brother as he stood naked as the day he was born. Klaus stopped and turned around. Elijah took a step forward, his eyes roaming over his brother's flesh. "I have to leave tomorrow morning, Niklaus."

Looking into his brother's eyes, the blue of his darkening until almost navy at the scent of his brother as it wreaked havoc on his senses. "Then I suppose I will have to make sure you feel me for the entire length... of your trip." Klaus stepped forward as well, not wasting any time in gripping his brother firmly, smirking at the hitch in his breath. "What say you, brother? Feeling up to the task?"

Elijah smirked, knocking his brother's hands off him before speeding him into the wall, the both of them back under the water. "It seems I have to worry about your attention far more than you do mine." He trailed his eyes between their bodies, leaning forward to grind against the Hybrid. "Besides, are you not going to question where I'll be, Niklaus?"

The Hybrid snarled at the feeling of skin against skin, scowling when Elijah stopped and smirked, waiting for his answer. "What? More of your trickery, Elijah? I don't bloody care." Wrapping his hand in his brother's hair, he pulled him forward, their kiss deepening almost immediately. Klaus pulled back and nipped Elijah's bottom lip.

"Wherever you are going, whoever you meet..." he paused here to lave his tongue over his brother's neck, "you will feel me and only me." His visage began to crawl and he bared his fangs with a snarl before he struck, sinking his teeth into his brother's skin.

Elijah moaned, his hand reaching up to hold his brother in place. He'd missed the feel of his lips on his skin, of his teeth embedded in his neck and his tongue sucking. Niklaus' hands were trailing his body with greed, planting his brand on the elder Mikaelson's skin. He was far more affected by Elijah's teasing than he'd admitted.

"Mystic Falls," Elijah gasped out, and then he pulled away from the blond and pushed him back to assume control. Niklaus heard the words, but it was through a haze that his brother's blood had caused. Visage still exposed, he swiped his thumb over the corner of his mouth and sucked on it, never moving his gaze from Elijah's.

"And what business, may I ask—" his visage darkened even further as he finally understood what his brother said, "—do you have in that armpit of civilization?"

Elijah trailed his hand over Klaus's skin as he spoke. "Elena needs help with a certain Hybrid that you sired. Apparently, Damon and Stefan Salvatore have come to their senses and left her behind and Tyler is after her. Why she called me, I have no idea, but—" he changed the pressure of his finger when he reached a bite-like scar just below Klaus's ear, "—I suppose I will bring her here, where you can do as you please with her."

"On the contrary, Elijah," Klaus said with a wolfish grin, leaning into his touch. "I'll join you in Mystic Falls... if it's a Hybrid of mine that's an issue then I can help and, while you jest, I know you'd prefer we not be parted." He raised his eyebrows at his brother, a small smile on his face. "What's the harm, brother?"

Elijah chuckled, smirking as he brushed his lips against his brother's gently, pulling back when Niklaus leaned forward to deepen it. "The harm, Niklaus, is you slaughtering every woman and man to lay their eyes on me. If you are to be with me, you will behave yourself, do I make myself clear?"

The blond rolled his eyes, smirking. "Not a problem if we simply made our relationship known, Elijah..." He trailed his lips over his mark on his brother's skin, licking it. The elder Mikaelson shuddered at the feeling, allowing it for a moment before he pushed Niklaus back, staring into his eyes.

"Is that what you want, brother? To come out of the closet?" Elijah's dark brown eyes were lit with amusement at the human term. Niklaus smiled and continued his ministrations on his brother's skin, his voice no longer full of mirth but rather quite serious when he answered simply:

"Yes."

Then he slowly peeked up at his brother through his eyelashes.

This time it was Elijah who initiated the kiss, nipping Klaus's lips and then turning his head to deepen it when his brother gasped at the sudden action. A second passed before he sank into his brother's embrace, Elijah pulling away and sinking his own fangs into Klaus's neck right over his old mark, his instincts demanding he renew it.

Klaus was his.

The Hybrid moaned. He was never more thankful for Hybridism and its perks, remembering when he'd come to understand the bond between his brother and himself and had yet to broach the subject with him.

"Elijah, brother," he gasped out, carding his fingers through the hair at the back of Elijah's neck to calm him down. When his brother released him, Klaus was stunned silent as the elder licked his lips, ducking down for one last kiss before the blond spoke.

"I have something you need to know."

Elijah paused at the serious tone in Klaus's voice. "Yes, brother?"

The blond took a breath. "There are some things about my being a Hybrid that may be important. The first being my wolf..."

Elijah frowned as he saw clear as day how nervous his brother was. His mind was racing as he tried to think over the past two years, tried to pick up on the subtle changes in behavior... Though, to be honest, he couldn't find any since this was really the first time he'd spent all of his time in Niklaus' company in a hundred years.

"Brother, whatever it is you have to say, it changes nothing," he said, his fingers curling around his brother's cheek.

Burying his face in Elijah's neck to keep himself calm, his voice was a whisper when he spoke. "I... Before you and I, I was told about our bond by my wolf. There was this urge to mark you and make you mine... I had been so confused, brother."

Sensing his brother's need for it, the brunet took Niklaus tighter in his arms, his hand coming up to rest on the back of his neck. "Tell me, Niklaus," he whispered back at him. He made no move to pull back though he wished he could see the younger's face.

"I fought it, Elijah. I didn't know if you would want to be bonded with me..." Now feeling vulnerable, Klaus could not stop the emotion thick in his voice if, indeed, his brother had rejected him.

Elijah swallowed and pulled back, directing Klaus's face up to look into his eyes. Blue met brown, and the older Mikaelson was shocked by the emotion he could see on his face. There was much riding on this conversation, it seemed. "Niklaus... Brother, how could you think I would not want to be with you? There was nothing—is nothing—that would have stopped me from accepting you had you told me your fears..." Elijah leaned his forehead on his brother's closing his eyes as Klaus's scent enveloped him. "I cannot imagine my life now without you, brother...

Niklaus' eyes shimmered with tears and he swallowed. He moved to look down, but Elijah tightened his grip, refusing him. "Look at me," he urged the man. And he did.

"You didn't... feel pressured?" the hybrid asked, remembering their first coupling with grim eyes.

~Flashback~

Klaus was constantly on edge these days, for reasons he did not want to think about. But he had to; he was forced to. His wolf wouldn't let him forget, forcing images of claiming the one that was meant to be theirs into his mind over and over again.

He walked into Elijah's study, unconsciously inhaling the scent of his brother greedily. He calmed down slightly, but was determined to drown these urges in alcohol when he stopped short at the sight in front of him. There was a human woman with Elijah, smiling as she talked to him. At that point, Klaus did not care to push back his urges as they rose to an astonishing crescendo. He lunged forward, grabbing the woman and throwing her out before closing the door and locking it. Of course, his brother was shocked and confused as Klaus leaned his head against the wooden door, breathing heavily; he did not want to force Elijah and so the man was fighting the wolf.

"Niklaus," Elijah started, warily taking in the image of his brother panting against the door. The growl the blond released at his simple name had the brunet frowning as he stepped forward very carefully.

"Don't," Klaus croaked, his facial features screwed up and eyes shut tight.

Elijah was concerned. A thousand years and he could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen his brother act this way and it was either in the day before the curse was brought upon him or the days after it was broken. "Brother—"

It happened in an instant as Niklaus snapped and, using his superior speed, slammed Elijah face down onto his desk. The brunet groaned as he tried to right himself, but the hand holding him down pushed him flat again and Elijah was unable to move an inch. It was when he felt the sharp sting of claws at his hip and he hissed at the feeling before the pressure vanished. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Klaus in the corner, his hands gripping his hair and a low growl coming from his chest.

"Elijah, please… leave… I cannot…"

The brunet was still breathing hard from the ordeal, and he swallowed upon hearing his brother's gruff tone. Part of him was swelling with desire, his mouth dry. He could not get the sensation of being thrown down against his desk out of his head...

"Niklaus, what is wrong? Why have you come in here? Why did you throw Estelle out?"

A snarl mixed with his voice as Klaus's head snapped up and Elijah gasped at the sight of his brother's visage. The amber of his eyes was glinting brightly in the dim light of the room and the veins that crawled along his cheeks darker than he had ever seen them before. Klaus stood to his feet slowly and walked toward him, his gait predatory. Elijah knew, somehow he knew, this was not his brother before him anymore.

"Þú ert mín..."

You are mine.

Klaus disappeared and then reappeared behind the elder Original and the strength in which he pushed his brother down on the desk was not to be ignored. Elijah was face-up this time, staring up at Klaus. He closed his eyes when his brother leaned down over him, letting out a growl that sent shivers through him.

"Ég get lykta henni á þig, bróðir..."

I can smell her on you, brother.

Elijah raised his hand to touch his brother's face and his breath hitched when Klaus gripped it and ran his nose along his wrist, the snarl in the Hybrid's chest quieting to a pitch not unlike a purr from a large cat.

"Hún er enginn, Niklaus… Ekki til mín…"

She is no one, Niklaus. Not to me.

Klaus growled at the words. "Hún virtist ekki að hugsa það sama. Kannski vildi hún fyrir athygli þína. Vilt þú hefur gefið þeim, ef hún bað?"

She did not appear to think the same. Perhaps she wished for your attentions. Would you have given them if she asked?

Elijah shook his head. "Aldrei, bróðir..."

Never, brother…

Klaus growled and raised his amber eyes to his brother's own deep brown, tilting his head in a wolfish fashion. Elijah was locked in his gaze, almost unable to breathe from the intensity. "Og hvers vegna er það, Elía?"

And why is that, Elijah?

It was then that Elijah understood and the words he spoke next were the key in unlocking the pleasure that was soon to come.

"Vegna þess að ég er þinn, Niklaus..."

Because I am yours, Niklaus…

~End Flashback~

Elijah smiled, though the gesture was soft even as amusement danced in his eyes. He very much enjoyed it when his brother lost control.

"I was not coerced, Niklaus. I said I was yours because that is what I am and what I want to be," he assured the still vulnerable blond. "Though I do believe most would envision a far slower, gentler first time... one that rather involves a bed and not bent over a desk." He raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched when Klaus's chin rose and he looked very pleased with himself.

"I'm unique."

"That's one word for it, indeed," Elijah said, not missing a beat. His eyes softened and the smile grew smaller as he cupped Niklaus' cheek. "Now just what are you trying to tell me, brother?"

"My wolf controls my every move where you are involved, brother." Klaus spoke, gaining the confidence to speak as he saw Elijah did not appear to be angry with him. He eyed the newly made bite on his brother's neck with something akin to possession and pride. "My mark, your presence, your scent... he needs everything. I cannot contain him when you are out of my sight for even a moment. It's impossible..." Klaus swallowed as he felt the rise within his being. "Even now, he needs you... I need you..."

Elijah swallowed when he heard and saw and felt the need his brother had for him. He felt his own need rise accordingly. "Whatever you need... Though I do wonder why it is I that your wolf needs so much…"

"You are the only one my wolf wants, Elijah. He—I do not want anyone else. I will never want anyone else..." Klaus leaned forward, the urge becoming too much, and captured Elijah's lips with his own, a gasp coming from the elder Original's throat as Klaus gripped him, his brother's tongue joining his own. Klaus left no crevice uncovered, remapping his brother's mouth with every stroke.

Elijah was only half-satisfied by the answer, convinced there was something his brother was holding back. But the touch of his lips on his and every thought flew from his mind as his hands moved—one arm wrapped around his brother's waist and the other came to hold his cheek as they kissed. Niklaus was on fire against him; he refused to part from his brother for even so much as a breath, pushing them back under the water. Finding it cold, however, he growled and turned in Elijah's arms. He could barely turn the water to a suitable temperature as Elijah ravished his neck, holding him tight against his muscular body and enclosing him in muscular arms.

Then finally the water was hot and Klaus spun around.

Truthfully, Elijah had expected for Klaus to try and gain dominance over him, slamming him into a wall perhaps. What happened shocked him and at the same time—for the first time—he stumbled backwards a step as Klaus sunk to his knees before him. "Brother, you have brought me pleasure this way before. Many times, to be exact. I only wish to see what the appeal could be." Klaus reached up and around his brother's thigh, gripping the back of them to keep Elijah still.

The Original swallowed, looking down at his brother on his knees, blue eyes looking up into his with an almost innocence in them.

A moment of silent communication passed between them before Elijah's hand came to rest on the back of Niklaus' head and the blond leaned forward, tongue peeking out to flick against Elijah's head just once... before taking his head into his mouth and sinking down. The younger Original finally got what he wanted from the beginning; he had wanted his brother to crack, to grant him a peek of what lay beyond the Red Door. He relished the click of the door and the darkness within as Elijah snarled, his hand bracing his weight on the shower wall and the other threading through Klaus's short locks, tugging once. Klaus readily complied with his brother's request, relaxing his throat and taking in all of his brother's thick length. He looked up into Elijah's blood-filled eyes and he swallowed around him.

"Ríða…"

Fuck…

The brunet clenched his jaw, his brow furrowed and his eyes shut tight. Niklaus got a more apt reaction when he repeated what he'd just done twice more, Elijah's hips thrusting forward as his mouth hung open. The Hybrid moaned when his brother began to mutter in their mother tongue, the words causing him to pull back and then pick up his pace.

"Já ... munnur þinn er svo heitt ... svo gott."

Yes… your mouth is so warm… so good.

After a moment, Elijah reined himself in, opening his eyes and looking down at the younger Mikaelson. "Standa á fætur, Niklaus..."

Stand to your feet, Niklaus...

With the hand already in Klaus's hair, Elijah tightened his grip and once Niklaus knew what was about to happen, he let go of his brother's flesh, rising to his feet. There was not but a second that passed before he was spun around, Elijah lacing his hands with his brother's and beginning to push forward into his brother's heat.

Klaus keened, his breath hitching as his hands curled into fists against the wall. This was what he had needed; his brother surrounding him, inside him, marking him... It was the most perfect feeling in the world. To know that his brother accepted their bond, loved him in the same way that he was loved... it was the first time Niklaus could say he was utterly content despite the fact that he still hadn't spoken of their connection quite as explicitly as was needed. He could hear his brother speaking in their mother tongue but, for the life of him, he could not understand the words he was saying in that moment. All he could feel was the burn of being stretched by his brother's cock and the delicious fire in his own belly as he was slowly filled to the hilt. He cried out when Elijah pulled back and slammed right in, then did the same only to angle his hips to perfectly hit his prostate. He was losing his mind in this sea of pleasure, unable to concentrate until he felt Elijah's body utterly against his, lips at his ear.

"Feel me, Niklaus..." Elijah spoke, the heat of his breath caressing his brother's skin. Elijah kept up a steady tempo, gripping Klaus's hip as he ground against his brother's behind, pulled out and then slammed back in. He kissed and suckled his brother's skin, smirking as all his brother could do was pant and moan. But Klaus wanted more and so, with effort, he spoke his request.

"More, brother… vinsamlegast..."

Please…

Behind him, Elijah smirked as he leaned over and snaked his hand downwards, grasping and gripping Klaus's length in his large hand. When his brother went weak in the knees from the sheer pleasure of both actions, Elijah pulled out, flipping and lifting his brother before pushing him into the wall. He crashed his lips to Klaus's as he yanked him back down onto himself, beginning the cycle again. Klaus wrapped an arm around Elijah's neck as they deepened the kiss just before he threw his head back when the elder Mikaelson began to stroke him once more.

Elijah was like an animal, possessed as he thrust in and out of his brother, hand still curled around Niklaus' length and stroking roughly—the perfect way for Niklaus to feel pleasure. His lip was curled up into a snarl as they kissed, but he left the blond's lips to nip and suck at his neck as their pleasure mounted.

Klaus moaned and jerked when Elijah's mouth began at his neck, thrashing a little in his arms at the overwhelming sensations his body was being beaten with. Having his mate drive into him with such a need as his mouth moved in such a possessive manner on his skin was a heaven he never wanted to leave.

It only affirmed the belief that he'd need to go with Elijah back to Mystic Falls. Too much had changed for them to be apart; he wouldn't handle being away from him again.

"Elijah..."

"Let go, brother... I am not through with you..."

His brother's whispered words heightening Klaus's pleasure, causing images of the various positions his brother had man-handled him into in the past to flood his mind. He knew Elijah could hold off, his bloody control above and beyond Niklaus', but he needed just one more push; one last nudge before he fell over. His back arched as he whimpered, the end of his brother's cock knocking repeatedly against his prostate... his visage was beginning to appear, the urge to mark making itself known, but he still needed more.

Elijah could see his brother balanced on the edge, visage visible now, and smirked. Pulling his brother's mouth to his, he used his tongue and played with the area around Klaus's double fangs. It was like a domino effect; the hand Klaus had wrapped around Elijah's neck gripped harder and broke skin as Klaus pulled back and lunged forward, sinking his teeth into his mark. His body spasmed around his brother and Elijah gritted his teeth against the feeling of his brother squeezing him and marking him.

If the brunet thought he would be able to hold out for another round, he was wrong. The combination of Klaus's inner muscles squeezing him and the sensation of Klaus's teeth embedded in his neck, plus the slight pain of Klaus's blunt human nails in his skin was not too much to handle for the abnormally controlled Original. It was the added feeling of Klaus's tongue against his skin, suckling harshly, that resulted in a tightening behind his navel and a shock-wave down his spine as he thrusted once… twice more before crying out his brother's name. His own visage came forth, unbidden; his instincts taking over as he sank his fangs into his mark, emptying into his brother as he did.

The two panted against one another as they came down, the water on them now running a tad cold. Elijah pulled away from Niklaus and caught his brother in his arms, picking him up and taking him into their rooms. He lay his brother down on the bed then fell in beside him, wrapping his arms around the younger one as he curled around Elijah.

"Tomorrow we leave for Mystic Falls," Elijah whispered and he felt it when Klaus's arms tightened around him. He understood, of course; there were people there that had connections to the both of them and they were not looking forward to seeing them again now that circumstances had changed. It would be emotionally difficult for the both of them. It was because of this that the two brothers fell asleep holding one another tight, tension in their muscles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, sweethearts...
> 
> Welcome to the second chapter of Fjolskylda Means Family. Just to let you guys know... this was originally written as a back and forth writing session between us. We decided to turn it into a story after some changes so... think of it as an episode if you will, just a lot more detailed.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy enough to drop a comment at the end and if you have questions about our characters or the story or anything of that nature, don't hesitant to contact us. The information can be found in the link in our profile. Also, I wanted to tell anyone who doesn't know, we are holding a banner/writing contest for those that are interested. Those that are can find further information on my blog.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ theoriginalwives10

It was with great reluctance that the two brothers readied themselves for the trip to dreary Mystic Falls, a place they both had come to dislike. Of course, the reluctance was tainted with anxiety and apprehension on Klaus's end as he had yet again chosen not to dispel the important fact that Elijah was his mate; he knew what Elijah had told him the night before, but he could not bear the thought that kept coming back every time he decided to tell his brother.

What if he changes his mind?

Elijah, too, was wrapped up in his own worrying thoughts, though it was not enough for him to not see how his brother was feeling. Niklaus had hardly spoken a word all morning and Elijah had woken to a bed that was not only empty but cold—Niklaus had been gone for a while and the bruising under his eyes told of his near utterly sleepless night. It worried the elder brother, especially as he remembered that the blond had neglected to tell him something more last night. Indeed, the fact alone that last night had been so teasing—Niklaus the aggressor—but had then ended with him inside the Hybrid and not the other way around spoke volumes of his brother's vulnerability. And that was before he even knew of the Mystic Falls trip…

Yes, indeed, there was much to worry about.

When there was a knock on the door, Elijah was shocked to see his brother drop something to the floor, the clattering sound loud in the silence. It was enough for Elijah to know that there had been enough stalling. His paranoid brother had been so deep inside his own mind that he could not focus on the world around him.

Turning to the door, he spoke. "Leave us."

Once the footsteps had disappeared, he turned to Klaus, walking forward and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Niklaus, I know not what stops you from confessing whatever it is that you are adamant about keeping from me—" he cut off abruptly at the fear on his brother's face and changed his mind. "Just know that I am here when you are ready."

Pressing a kiss to his brother's forehead, Elijah turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Downstairs, Elijah paused at the sound of something crashing against the wall of their bedroom. He wanted to go back and try to comfort his brother, but the fact remained that Niklaus needed to come to him, which was what he was waiting for.

His phone rang and he took it out of his pocket, the ringtone only designed for one person and he smirked when he answered it, shaking his head as he heard the familiar cheeky tone of his youngest brother.

"Brother! Long time, no see..."

Klaus gritted his teeth as he heard Kol's voice on the other end of Elijah's phone. Of course, who could forget that their youngest brother and only sister were in Mystic Falls as well, also with no knowledge of their relationship; a relationship Niklaus was now utterly sure Elijah would keep secret what with their siblings being in town.

Bloody fantastic.

He zipped out of their shared room and into his old rooms, grabbing the first bottle of scotch he could find. Sitting down in a chair in the darkest corner of the room, he popped the lid open and took a swig, his face filled with disgruntlement as he listened to their conversation.

"Kol. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

A chuckle was heard on the other end and Elijah could only imagine the smirk on his brother's face. For what, he did not know, but it was soon figured out.

"So formal, brother. Were you this polite with our dear Niklaus last night?"

Klaus sat up in his chair, clutching the bottle of scotch loosely in his hand as he waited for the answer. He swallowed, mind racing—how could Kol possibly know...?

"Oh, come now, Elijah. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way Nik looks at you when you're not looking. I've even caught you doing the same. Thing is, I think I've known since you two left Mystic Falls months ago. Shame you couldn't act on it while you were here."

Klaus's growl reverberated throughout the house, causing every vampire to freeze. Elijah merely looked up and then raised an eyebrow at his other brother's laughter. "Is that the reaction you were looking for?"

Kol cackled, more than pleased with himself. "Yes," he answered simply and Elijah sighed.

"Must you bait him every time, Kol?" he asked, his voice low and almost tired—it was, after all, a discussion they'd had many times.

Klaus, on the other hand, was now standing near the door of the room he'd inhabited upon hearing Kol's voice. He was waiting for it.

Kol's chuckles died down. "Are you saying anything I said is untrue?"

Elijah's brow furrowed when Niklaus' breath sharpened before dissipating entirely. The elder Original knew this was important to Niklaus, remembering the words they spoke to each other. He felt the need to defend their bond and, with that, he looked down, smirking slightly before his voice turned deadly serious.

"I am not disputing your claim, no. But know this, brother, Niklaus and I will not be separated from now on. We are on our way to you, to Mystic Falls. I will not, under any circumstances, tolerate any derogatory comments from you. If I do hear any, there will be dire consequences beyond your comprehension. Do you understand?"

Ending the call then putting his cell back in his pocket, he made his rounds, making sure the house was locked and secured. When the task was completed, his voice was gentle as he turned back toward the staircase.

"Niklaus?"

The blond sighed and closed his eyes when he heard his brother calling, then disappeared and came to stand in front of him. He looked into his brother's eyes, waiting.

Smiling softly, Elijah walked until he stood within inches of his brother, regarding him for a moment before he slid a hand into his brother's hair and tilted his head up. When Elijah's lips were on his own, Klaus instantly forgot about the world around him, gasping when his brother deepened their kiss, forcing his mouth open and tangling his tongue with Klaus'.

The Hybrid's hands came to rest on the man's hips, pulling himself in closer to his mate's touch as any and all negative thoughts still plaguing his mind drifted away for the moments that their lips touched. The kiss ended with slow pecks until the elder rested his forehead against the younger's. Elijah and Klaus took in the other's scent, neither caring that someone could walk in and see them, even though the house was empty. A few more seconds and Elijah spoke, eyes still closed and a serene smile on his face. "Are you ready to leave, brother?"

Klaus nodded, his face wiped of emotion. He chose not to speak his response, instead sweeping past on his way to the door. His mind was taken up again by dark thoughts the further away from his mate he became and he swallowed, a growl building in his chest that only stopped when he breathed again and smelled Elijah's scent on him.

Elijah watched Klaus walk away, wanting so badly to know what burdened his brother's mind but, again, Niklaus was known for keeping things to himself, close to his chest. He only hoped he would be privy to whatever it was sooner rather than later.

*()*

The drive was long and filled with both emotional and sexual tension. Klaus could not help but glance every few seconds toward where Elijah sat in the driver's seat. The brunet Original was halfway reclined, one hand on the wheel and the other rested on the console. Klaus gritted his teeth against his desire and looked resolutely out the window, not seeing Elijah doing the very same thing he had been doing not seconds before.

This mood lasted until about halfway because Klaus needed to feed, a result of pent up anger and lust swirling in his system. That and he didn't mind delaying their arrival in Mystic Falls. Not thirsty at all whatsoever, Elijah opted to stay behind while his brother had his fill. Of course, any who said Elijah Mikaelson was content to stay in a car for over an hour would be an outright liar. As he stood to his feet, closing the door behind him, his first thought was to straighten his clothes of any wrinkles. The second was to freeze, hearing a scream to his left.

His decision to stay by the car changed.

Following the sound, Elijah came upon the scene of Klaus feeding from a woman, his hand over her mouth as she thrashed and screamed. Klaus's growl as he drained her was enough to make Elijah step forward, but not before seeing another woman watching the scene with wide eyes.

When he'd told Klaus before that everyone had their secrets, he had not been lying. On occasion, Elijah did drink from the vein, the high he felt afterwards having to be drowned in bagged blood before he could return home. Here and now, with only Klaus to witness, he had nothing to fear and with that in mind...

A snarl left Elijah's lips as he grabbed the other woman, pushing her against the wall. His full visage appeared and the woman screamed, causing Niklaus to stop and drop the dead woman in his own arms to the ground as he watched his brother begin to feed... from the vein. He swallowed at the image, licking his lips. His breathing was shallow as he looked on, disbelieving of what exactly he was seeing. And then Elijah paused, pulling away and meeting his eyes.

The brunet reached out and brushed his fingers against Niklaus's, not saying a word as his fingers curled around them and he tugged his brother to his side. Klaus swallowed, lips parted as he tried to process what was going on. But Elijah moaned at the taste of blood he was licking on his lips, going back to the woman's neck. Klaus listened as he bit down and was propelled into action—taking the other side of the woman's neck, he bit down as well. When the woman was empty, the two brothers pulled back, Klaus licking the blood from his thumb and looking up to see Elijah suck on what was left over from lips, his tongue darting out again and again. Elijah felt his brother's eyes on him and he smirked at Niklaus. "If you're quite done, brother, we do need to get rid of the bodies. You take one and I'll take the other?" Elijah offered and, without waiting for a response, he picked up one of the bodies, careful not to get any on his clothes—of course, he didn't get any on himself during feeding. Why start now? Elijah walked away, leaving Klaus to think if what just happened was a dream.

Klaus swallowed and picked up the body of the woman he'd fed on by himself, following after his brother. They disposed of the bodies and returned to the car, Elijah in a sort of smug silence and Niklaus in a bewildered one. It was some time on their drive before either spoke again and it was Klaus who broke the silence, finally incapable of helping himself from asking.

"Since when do you feed from the vein?"

Elijah smirked. "I always have, brother; just quite rarely. I do so more frequently nowadays."

"And why did you never tell me?"

"Everyone has their secrets, Niklaus," he answered and the look he sent the younger was pointed.

Klaus looked out the window, muttering under his breath, "indeed they do and yet your 'secret' is nothing compared to—"

"Compared to what, Niklaus?" Elijah inquired when Klaus stopped, having realized what he'd been about to reveal. But Klaus said nothing, narrowing his eyes as his hand tightened on his leg. Elijah sighed softly, taking the blond's hand within his own and squeezing, telling his brother everything was all right. Klaus sighed as he relaxed, the touch calming his wolf and taking away the thoughts in his head. He gripped his brother's hand, unsure of what he should do but every time he went to explain, his mind froze. He couldn't do it. To be in a relationship was one thing—especially with your blood—but to find out you were mated was quite another irreversible one.

Elijah was stuck now—always and forever—with his Hybrid half-brother.

The silence had since calmed, the Original Vampire and the Original Hybrid now content in each other's company without the overwhelming desire encompassing them both. As they drove by the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, Elijah had but a second before he had to screech to a stop. He glared through the windshield before rolling his eyes. There, in the middle of the road, baseball bat over his shoulder and waving a cheeky wave was—

"Bloody Kol," Klaus growled before getting out of the car and stalking up to the idiot.

Without a word, Elijah followed, sighing as he watched Klaus and Kol already start going at it.

"Missed me, did you? I wonder what Elijah would say to that, Nik," he said with a chuckle but Klaus merely growled.

"Did we not speak about your commentary, little brother? I thought I had been quite clear."

Klaus turned to see Elijah's burning gaze boring into Kol and smirked when Kol's expression dropped the slightest bit.

He sighed. "Fine, spoil my only bit of fun," he mumbled glumly. He made his way to the car and got in, sliding into the back as Elijah and Niklaus looked at one another then returned to the car as well. They got in and continued on to the house.

"Rebekah is home," Kol said. Elijah watched as Klaus stiffened.

"Then I assume she knows we are on our way..." Elijah stated and, at his brother's nod, smiled genially. "Good."

Neither Mikaelson brother knew exactly what was going through Elijah's mind at the moment, but Klaus had a clue—if the tightening of his fingers on the steering wheel was any indication. When they pulled into the driveway of the Mikaelson estate, none of the brothers were surprised to see Rebekah waiting on the front porch, her arms crossed over her chest and her face drawn into a scowl. Elijah exited the vehicle first, then Kol. Klaus stayed in the car, trying to calm and prepare himself for the inevitable rant he was sure Rebekah would give him. He wasn't sure he was above just snapping her neck and leaving it at that. He sighed, slowly getting out of the car, grateful that, for now, Kol had his sister's attention with his teasing. Seeing Elijah watching him with a concerned look on his face, he shook his head and looked away, not for the first time cursing himself for his stubbornness.

He made for the front door, ignoring everyone else as he entered the mansion. He had no desire to speak to his sister—their parting had not been on the best of terms after all—and the look on her face when they arrived was telltale enough of her mood. Elijah watched him go only to be distracted as Rebekah hugged him. A growl erupted from the house and the blonde pulled back with a scowl, hands moving to her hips. "What the bloody hell is his problem?"

Elijah eyed Kol when he went to speak, the youngest Mikaelson rolling his eyes before going inside. He then turned to Rebekah, pondering whether or not to include Rebekah on his and Klaus's close bond. He opened his mouth, deciding when Klaus spoke from inside.

"Elijah. I need to speak with you... please..."

His eyes tightening at the tone of his brother's voice, the eldest of them all quickly excused himself and flashed upstairs. He followed his brother's scent to his study… the very same study where—he shook off his thoughts and his eyes found his brother standing by the window looking over the back of the house. Elijah watched him for a moment but the Hybrid didn't turn. Instead, he was the first to speak.

"Niklaus?" he prompted, hoping the blond would turn, would speak to him—if not with words then with his eyes. They'd always been so full of emotion.

"She's almost full, brother..." Klaus's voice was low, finally turning to face Elijah. "I..."

He wanted to so badly tell his brother what they truly were, to be free of the guilt that he was keeping this from his brother and the paranoia that maybe his brother wouldn't want him after the secret had been spilled. As predicted, Elijah saw Klaus's feelings in his eyes.

"What do you need, Niklaus?" he asked, tone soft and imploring as he stepped forward slowly. He didn't care a bit who heard or saw as he finally came to stand with his lover, wrapping his arms around him, still looking into his eyes. "Anything, brother."

Klaus felt his guilt rising at the soft tone of his brother's voice. "I just… need you to keep watch over me, brother. That's all I'll ever need from you..."

Elijah kept his disappointment locked away as he knew his brother was unwilling—or rather, he knew Niklaus was afraid—to admit to whatever it was he was keeping from him. He only hoped it would come out sooner or later; he detested the distance he could feel mounting between them. Alas, he nodded, his fingers trailing over skin before departing entirely.

"Of course," he said softly, and he leaned in to kiss the blond. The two broke apart just as Rebekah had had enough of the whispering, climbing the stairs to Elijah's study. A growl began to vibrate in Klaus's chest. Sister or not, there was a female getting closer to his mate and the wolf did not like it. Elijah allowed it as he felt his brother's hold on him strengthen, his own thoughts displeased by the impending interruption. Their sister was too curious for her own good...

The brunet had seen it from a very young age—the curiosity in Rebekah's eyes when it came to Niklaus. And the very thought that she still felt that way had his hands tightening on Niklaus as well. Just as he was the Hybrid's, the Hybrid was his. As usual, the blonde Original did not knock, choosing instead to push the door open. She took in the scene before her with more than a little jealousy.

"Elijah? Nik? What's going on?"

The elder Mikaelson was facing away from his sister so when his visage flickered at the continued footsteps in their direction, she did not see it. However, she did see the flash of Klaus's when the Hybrid moved to glare at her. And she definitely heard the growl coming from his chest, his muscles bunching as he prepared to lunge at her. Elijah wasn't sure what to do; he did not want Niklaus to feel the rejection he was sure he'd feel if he stopped him but he also didn't want their sister hurt. His hands tightened slightly on his brother as he stepped between them, saying nothing but looking into his eyes and clearly ignoring Rebekah despite his desire to defend what was his.

But Niklaus was in a whole other mindset.

With a move neither Original expected, Klaus was in Elijah's arms, hand wrenching the brunet's head to the side as he sunk his double fangs into his brother's skin. He growled loudly at the exquisite taste of Elijah's blood as it hit his tongue, sealing his lips around his mark and biting down further. Rebekah gasped, shouting Elijah's name but the brunet didn't respond. His eyes had squeezed shut and a moan left his lips—low and almost unheard. It renewed Klaus's growl and his grip on the man tightened. It was only when he felt satisfied that he pulled back and, when he did, he swallowed as he came back to himself and running from the room, leaving a panting Elijah with a very angry and confused Rebekah.

Elijah leaned one hand on his desk, still trying to catch his breath. "Sister, I—"

The blonde cut him off as she walked forward, lifting her hand to inspect the bite mark she was sure was festering already. She pulled her hand back sharply when Elijah snarled and moved away from her, flashing to the other side of his desk. He hissed at her. "Get. Out."

Rebekah's brow furrowed as she watched her eldest living brother. She had never seen him like this. "Elijah... this isn't you. What's going on?" Then she got angry. "The bastard bit you; you need to make him heal it! Now, before it gets worse!"

In his rooms, Klaus flinched and, feeling the hurt from his brother, Elijah froze. He slowly straightened from his position on his desk. His visage crawled and he glared at his sister.

Rebekah swallowed but stayed put as he came up to her, his steps slow and laced with danger. Klaus was still in his rooms and Elijah knew he was truly hurt from the simple fact that he wasn't in the room, doing something—shouting, daggering... He was nowhere to be seen. Elijah stopped just a yard or two away from his sister, visage still glinting. "I have tolerated quite enough from you, Rebekah."

Something sparked between Elijah and Klaus's bond as he spoke to the female Original as he was still feeling Klaus's emotions; there was guilt, anxiety, possessiveness, abandonment... it only caused Elijah to grow angrier, a snarl ripping from his chest and his hand flashed out to grip Rebekah's chin.

"I am only going to warn you once, sister. You will stop this nonsense. If I hear another word against Niklaus..." He left the threat open ended, releasing one blonde and flashing away in search of the other.

Klaus swallowed when he felt and heard Elijah coming for him. He still wasn't sure what had compelled him to mark his brother in front of their unknowing sister but he was quite sure this would only lead to problems. Elijah had always loved Rebekah, always been so protective... It was why Niklaus had only daggered her twice—and both times without their elder brother's knowledge. His expression dimmed as the door opened and Elijah slipped quietly through. The hybrid hadn't the confidence or the need to turn around and face his mate, whom he could feel was suspicious—amongst other things. Things that had Niklaus bracing himself...

Elijah closed the door behind him, the sound causing the blond to clench his hands on the chair he was sitting in. He could sense his brother watching him and he waited for the reprimanding he thought would be coming; after all, it would be well-deserved. He kept his eyes away from the elder and focused on the floor. However, he was shocked when the next words were spoken with an edge of authority.

"Horfðu á mig, Niklaus."

Look at me, Niklaus.

Klaus's head snapped up and straight into his brother's firm yet kind stare. He swallowed as his brother continued toward him, coming to stand directly in front of him. Another unexpected move was when Elijah leaned forward, his large hands laying directly over his. The brunet tilted his head, whispering directly in the Hybrid's ear.

"Þú merktir mig, bróður ... enn þú ekki að hreinsa það. Ekki eyða því."

You marked me, brother... yet you did not clean it. Do not waste it.

Niklaus looked into his brother's eyes, confused. His hand slowly came up to rest on the nape of Elijah's neck, his slow heart beating faster and harder at the thought that everyone in the house—namely Kol and Rebekah—could hear. Elijah raised an eyebrow at him, feeling his hesitancy and knowing why. Klaus leaned in and when he ran his tongue over the first bit of skin, he paused when Elijah spoke again, his cheek brushing against his own and causing shivers in the younger brother.

"Hægt ... það væri synd ef þú misstir eitthvað, myndi það ekki?"

Slowly... it would be a shame if you missed any, would it not?

Klaus followed his brother's instruction as he gently and meticulously cleaned his mark, the raised edges of it bringing pride to his wolf.

Outside, Kol was smirking a mile wide while Rebekah was in shock, both at the low, husky voice Elijah was using when speaking to Klaus and the fact that the Hybrid was not arguing. Of course, the fact that her eldest brother spoke in their mother tongue was not helping much either.

The two inside were far too entranced by one another to notice their audience, Klaus's tongue moving over Elijah's skin in slow, seductive movements. The feel of his mate's breath on him had Niklaus's mind drifting further even as the negative feelings, too, drifted. In this simple action, Elijah had proven himself.

Outside the door was another story—Rebekah was furious, trembling with her rage and it was only Kol's restraining arm that stopped her from entering the room. But at hearing her brothers moan one more time, and the tearing of fabric, she ripped herself from Kol's arms and had entered the room before he could stop her.

And with her entrance, any calm in Klaus's mind was shattered.

Before Elijah could stop him, Klaus was across the room, grabbing Rebekah by the neck and slamming her into the wall. The blonde Original's wide blue eyes were filled with fear as she stared into her brother's bright amber and she whimpered when Klaus leaned toward her, double fangs bared. Kol had come in, but stopped at the cold, dark look in Elijah's eyes; he was forced to watch as the scene unfolded.

Fortunately, Elijah still had a bit of sanity left, the Red Door barely open. He flashed forward, his hands catching Klaus around the middle and his face buried in his brother's neck, nipping at his mark. Klaus's eyes cooled gradually and the eldest Mikaelson took the opportunity to pull him away.

Rebekah slumped against the wall. "What—"

Elijah raised his head from Niklaus's neck, his anger flying to an entirely different level at the look of disbelief and jealousy on the blonde's face.

"Silence, Rebekka! Þar sem þú ert svo forvitinn, já, Niklaus og ég hef skuldabréf með hvert annað, eðli sem ætti að vera augljóst að þér. Ég hef varað þig og þegar ætti að hafa verið nóg. Þú verður að yfirgefa þetta hús og þú munt ekki aftur fyrr en mér sýnist að veita þér leyfi til að gera svo ..."

Silence, Rebekah! Since you are so curious, yes, Niklaus and I have a bond with each other, the nature of which should be obvious to you. I have warned you and once should have been enough. You will leave this house and you will not return until I see fit to grant you permission to do so…

Klaus was too busy to hear his words, feeling his brother's fingers still caressing the mark Elijah had given him. But, with bleary eyes, he looked up to see Rebekah fleeing the room and Kol standing in the doorway, frozen.

He fought out of Elijah's hands and left the house. Already he knew it was a mistake coming to Mystic Falls and he headed for the bar. He'd get a drink in a public place where Elijah wouldn't dare come with his hands and his lips and his bloody body to distract him again. He entered the building and stalked to the counter, not bothering to look up at the tender as he gruffly asked for, "Scotch. Leave the bottle." He slapped the money down on the table. The bottle and a glass were soon in front of him and he had to mind his anger as he fought not to throw the glass into a wall and simply take the bottle. His hand shook as he poured a good amount into the too-small glass and downed it.

"Klaus?"

Back at the manor, Kol only stood frozen for a moment longer before the widest grin crossed his face. He watched his brother pace, also hearing Rebekah down the hall as she packed her clothes in her rooms.

"So... that went well..."

Elijah growled, which only made Kol smile wider if possible. "I do not have the time for you games, Kol. Niklaus is... he is fighting me and I..."

Kol was shaking his head by the end of his brother's sentence and Elijah frowned.

"Do not say you don't know, Elijah. You know. Think. Why would Nik be on edge constantly, going from marking you to running from the room in a fit of panic?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes, stepping forward. "What do you—"

Again, his brother shook his head, his eyes serious. "Answer the question, brother. Better yet, ask yourself and then go and find him. I would suggest you change, however. Can't go out into public looking like you've just been ravished for hours, can you?"

Before the elder brunet could say anything further, Kol vanished, leaving Elijah to his thoughts. The truth was that Elijah did know—of course he did. Or at least a part of him did. It had always been there, the answer, and Elijah was unsure of what it was that kept him from... what? Believing it? Saying something?

Either, or.

He swallowed as he blurred to his room, changing as Kol had suggested... though he had half a mind to stay just the same. He paused, hands on his belt buckle. He ran through Niklaus's emotions again—possessiveness, abandonment, anxiety... It was already clear that his dear brother was keeping something from him—even more so evidenced by the guilt—and it had something to do with their bond—the possessiveness—which he was most likely keeping quiet due to his abandonment issues. Come to think of it, it made perfect sense—Niklaus had always felt as though they were all going to leave him...

The eldest Mikaelson had never realized just how scared the hybrid was about him leaving in particular. With a growl, Elijah took the shirt he'd been wearing and put it back on, getting his jacket and putting that on as well—wrinkles be damned.

It appeared Niklaus was in great need of a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Leave a comment below of your thoughts, pretty please! We love them!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~ theoriginalwives10


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, sweethearts…
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Please don't be put off by how much smexing there is. We promise there is a plot, too.
> 
> If you prefer wordpress, don't forget to take a look at our site-theoriginalwives10. And don't forget our contest at the website mentioned in the first chapter's beginning note :) 
> 
> Please, if you like this story, give us a review. We really love them and it gives us fuel to keep going. 
> 
> Don't forget to visit the Facebook group, as well. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ theoriginalwives10

Klaus's hand gripped his glass at the sound of Caroline Forbes's voice. He had completely forgotten what they had come back to Mystic Falls to do. Truthfully, he could care less if the doppelgänger lived or died. He didn't have any need for her blood any longer; he had enough to make any other hybrids he needed besides the ones he already had in New Orleans and he had Elijah, which was all he needed—even though he was currently avoiding him. He spared her no courtesy, staring straight ahead and not answering her but, in true Caroline fashion, she demanded his attention. He heard her march forward and grip his arm. Still not yet calmed enough for a civilized conversation—or any conversation, really—he turned and gripped her hand hard enough to snap a bone. Throwing it away from him, he snarled quietly, eyes flashing amber.

"Touch me again and I will tear it off completely."

Caroline cradled her arm to her chest as she discreetly moved the bone so it could heal properly. Grimacing for a moment, she watched Klaus's profile, wondering what the hell crawled up his ass and died. He was so tense, more so than she had ever seen. Utterly confused and a little scared, she turned and walked back to her seat, Stefan and Damon asking her if she was okay. They couldn't have helped her since the bar had witnesses. Luckily, no one noticed what just happened; they knew, though, that Klaus didn't care and, as he slammed back another shot, they grew worried. A drunk Klaus was never a good thing. As they started talking about what to do next, Damon noticed that the bar had begun to empty and there was an unnatural breeze going around.

Klaus drank more and more the closer he felt Elijah come to him. His wolf had rebelled against the touch of one who was not his mate, his instincts made worse both by the fact that it was a full moon that night and his mate was unknowing of the bond. It very well meant he was also unclaimed despite the mark on his gorgeous neck. He ignored the whispering of Caroline and the Salvatores consoling, biding his time as he waited for Elijah. He was certain he would be dragged off to a quieter venue for whatever bloody conversation Elijah wanted to have.

So when he felt his presence in the doorway, he muttered, "sod off, Elijah."

Elijah ignored the uttered command, striding forward, but Klaus was ready this time. He was up and across the room before his brother could get to him. Astounded by the suddenly empty Grill, the Salvatores and Caroline were shocked to see Klaus try his hardest to stay away from the Mikaelson that looked like his suit had seen better days. For Klaus, it was torture; with his senses, he could smell the combined scent of himself and Elijah on the brunet's ruined clothes.

"Fjandinn þér, Elía! Hættu að elta mig! Ég óska eftir að vera í friði!"

Damn you, Elijah! Stop following me! I wish to be left alone!

The Original chuckled and the sound was utterly amused as he raised an eyebrow at his brother's forceful tone and the switch of the language. "Hve dýrmæt ... þú trúir í raun og veru að ég geri það. Hvað þarf að gerast hér, Niklaus, mun kenna þér að halda leyndarmál frá mér."

How precious... you actually believe that I will. What needs to happen here, Niklaus, will teach you not to keep secrets from me.

The audience's eyes popped out of their heads at the ancient language falling from both Mikaelsons's lips. They had no idea what was going on but whatever brotherly tiff was occurring, they couldn't look away. And Caroline wanted to know what was wrong with Klaus. The blond swallowed and looked away, eyes narrowed. He took another swig and was more than a little upset when Elijah took the bottle away and threw it into the wall.

"Elijah—" he said, and he turned away from his brother, Elijah only having glimpsed at the storm of emotions in his eyes but it was no matter. They were still evident in his hoarse voice as he spoke. "You don't want to know. Trust me, you don't. It would change everything."

Niklaus was surprised to hear no response from his brother and, with a confused expression, he turned around, only to be picked up and set firmly on a wooden surface, just a couple tables away from their witnesses. Uncaring of them, Elijah leaned over Klaus's form and ripped open his shirt, tracing his fingers over the tattoos before placing his arms on either side of his brother's body. Staring into his eyes, his brown eyes turned gentle and forgiving, something that had the hybrid's throat tightening with emotion.

"Þvert á móti, bróðir, það breytist ekkert..."

On the contrary, brother, it changes nothing…

The brunet lowered his head, inhaling Klaus scent straight for the source as he continued. "Bróðir minn, ástin mín... félagi minn..."

My brother, my love... my mate…

Klaus's eyes were wide as a gasp left his lips, the feeling of his brother claiming him in both words and actions as his teeth sank into his neck releasing all control he had over his actions. His hand rose to grip Elijah's hair tightly and his back arched as he groaned. The elder Mikaelson gripped his brother's hip, grinding into him as he growled deeply, the Door creeping open the more he swallowed. His teeth sank in further, determined to leave his mark for all to see, his grip on his brother tightening to pain a human but, to Niklaus, it was a sign.

A very good sign.

Caroline looked on in horror, her mouth agape and eyes wide. She looked back at the Salvatores, who were watching with similar expressions on their faces. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up, hands on her hips as she asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Klaus sighed hard, disappointed as he felt his brother's teeth leave his neck, eyes closing and jaw locking as he felt his tongue soothe the mark closed. "Is there not one time we can do this without being bloody interrupted in this town?" he muttered, looking over Elijah's looming shoulder at the girl. Elijah chuckled, though the sound was dark, and he caressed Niklaus's cheek.

Hearing the sound, Klaus couldn't stop himself from pulling Elijah to his lips, groaning at the taste of his own blood on them. Elijah thrust hard against Klaus as his brother took a page from his own book and wrapped his tongue around a fang then sucked.

It was then that Damon, getting over his shock, blinked and tilted his head to the side before he spoke, his tone conversational. "You know, Blondie, that's actually kinda hot. Don't you think, Stefan?"

The blonde in question whipped her around, hair flying over her shoulder, to stare at the brothers, staring in disbelief as Damon winked at his brother and smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes, but the same smirk graced his face. Caroline was at her wit's end.

"Seriously?!" she screeched. "I cannot believe—"

A crack sounded throughout the sudden silence as Caroline fell to the ground, Elijah standing over her. His shirt was gone but his pants remained. His brown eyes looked down at the blonde with disdain.

"That's quite enough of that, don't you think, brother?"

"Absolutely," Klaus said and he smirked, standing next to him in quite the similar state, his wolf preening at the attention from his mate. He glanced at his brother then stepped closer, taking his hand as he and Elijah left for the house once more.

It was only once they were in the house again that he turned to the brunet. The look in his eyes had softened from overwhelming desire to an almost trepidation. His brother was not doing anything as he'd expected, and he wasn't sure how to act. He was ashamed, now, that he'd ever kept the nature of their bond a secret.

Elijah saved his brother from speaking as he stepped forward and wrapped him in an embrace, the tingle of skin on skin having a calming effect on his wolf. Klaus stepped closer, needing more, and Elijah did not argue, his finger gently drawing nonsensical circles on his mate's hip. He could feel their bond strengthening as they came together, the stretch that had started to form repairing. The warmth filled him with happiness.

He kissed the top of the hybrid's head, lingering as he inhaled slowly. "I understand why you did what you did, Niklaus; however, let it not happen again." His tone was gentle, but Niklaus heard the command and he conceded, nodding against his brother's chest. "I am here and I am not leaving you, no matter what, do you understand?"

"This will change things, Elijah," Klaus explained, his voice quiet as he burrowed into his brother's embrace. "Despite what you said earlier... being in a relationship with me is a lot different to being mated to me. I'll be different..."

"You have already been different," Elijah commented quietly, holding him tight when he felt the man pull back.

Klaus shook his head determinedly. "This is different," he stressed, but when Elijah pulled back, he refused to look at him. "I've been holding back," he confessed, and then he raised his eyes to Elijah's. "Now that you know, I won't be able to anymore."

Elijah's head cocked to the side thoughtfully. "What will change?"

"I'll be more difficult," he started.

Elijah snorted. "When have you not been?"

Klaus glared up at him. "I'll be more… attached, I'll be possessive..." Elijah's eyebrow rose and Klaus growled, frustrated. "Would you bloody listen?"

"I am."

Klaus ripped away from his arms and began to pace. "I won't be able to control myself, Elijah. The wolf has wanted you for a long time, now that he has you and you know..."

"How long?" Elijah asked.

Klaus swallowed. "A thousand years... I felt the bond after I triggered the gene and then again after I broke the curse. Why do you think I started daggering you? The wolf was terrified you would leave or get hurt..."

"And that is how you always protected us from harm and yourself from us leaving you behind," Elijah supplied, to which Klaus nodded. The older Mikaelson walked to his mate, holding him close and tilted the blond's face to look into his eyes.

"You're unclaimed," Klaus murmured, calming at his touch. "Despite the fact that you have my mark on your skin, you didn't know and thus it holds no weight... Elijah... this does change things. I'll be far different to the way I've been for a thousand years."

Elijah's eyes darkened at the thought of being claimed, but was stopped by his phone ringing from upstairs. He debated whether or not to answer it, finally sighing as he disappeared upstairs, Klaus, of course, following right behind him.

He snatched the small device, a growl of annoyance when he glanced at the screen and pressed it to his ear, his tone less than polite. "If this is another one of your jokes, brother..."

Kol grunted softly, a gasp of pain sounding before he spoke. Laughing weakly, he replied and both brothers could hear their younger one trying to move to a more comfortable position. "No, good thing it's not, eh, brother... I need you to find me, please. And bring Nik with you—" He stopped and then scoffed. "Never-mind that. Of course he's coming with you…" He groaned. "Bloody damn hybrid..."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Kol—"

"Not your hybrid, Elijah! The other one..."

The elder brunet frowned as he glanced over at Klaus who was beginning to understand just how much trouble Kol was in. "The other hybrid, brother? Explain."

"Tyler Lockwood bit me."

Klaus and Elijah looked at one another and then Klaus was off, getting the keys as Elijah ran to car amidst asking where Kol was. Getting a vague answer from Kol, Klaus understood that he had been this way for some time—the hallucinations had begun.

"We are coming, Kol," Klaus said softly into the receiver which he had taken from Elijah when the elder turned the ignition and started driving.

"He's here with me," Kol panted. "They bloody all are..."

"No matter," Elijah said, his voice dark and dangerous—ever since losing Kol in the Silas mess, he'd been quite protective. Niklaus was the same.

Elijah could proudly say that he had reached and surpassed his limit for speeding through narrow streets. Klaus spared a chuckle when they arrived and got out of the car, shaking his head at the smug expression on his brother's... mate's face. His wolf preened with pride at the word he could now say freely, but the man pushed it back. His other brother was in danger and, with a glance at Elijah, they were off. It was only when they tracked down Kol's scent mixed with werewolf venom—courtesy of Klaus—that they realized they had not thought to redress themselves. And so, when Elijah began to move large boulders out of the way because Kol had managed to barricade himself in, he could clearly see the muscles moving and stretching beneath Elijah's skin. The younger hybrid's eyes were roving over his mate's naked flesh with longing. It was a moment before he moved to help him, the two Originals easily moving the barriers out of the way only to be interrupted by a voice that the blond knew all too well as he sensed multiple wolves appear out of thin air.

"We were waiting for him to come out…" Tyler said, and his tone had Klaus's hackles rising. Turning back, he was just in time to see the younger Alpha's eyes move to his mate.

"I am sorry, who are you?" Elijah asked as his eyes narrowed, his head cocking to the side as he registered Klaus's anger from their growing emotional connection.

"Tyler—"

"—Lockwood," the boy finished with a sneer at Klaus, making the blond snarl and Elijah grit his teeth.

"So you would be the one who bit my brother?" Elijah asked, his tone darkening even as a dangerous, pleasant smile lit his features.

Tyler swallowed.

Before Klaus or Elijah could move to commit their plan for glorious murder, there was a pained yell from inside the cave Kol was in. Klaus paused, hands clenched and, when Elijah laid a hand on his shoulder, he looked in his mate's brown eyes.

"Tend to our brother, Niklaus. I will deal with your little pet..." Elijah smirked at the growl Tyler let loose, paying no mind as he watched Klaus flash into the cave. Turning back to the younger hybrid, his expression was one of utter boredom. He looked around at all the wolves before locking eyes with Tyler, his eyes darkening at the look of fear and determination on the hybrid's face.

"Mr. Lockwood and company," he raised his hands to the side, arms flexing, "shall we?"

Klaus sped into the cave, his eyes narrowing the further in he got as it grew steadily darker.

"Kol?" he called, and his voice echoed. A pained groan answered him, and he sped through to a widened area quite a bit deeper. There, against the furthest wall, he saw their brother, sweating and panting, his face twisted in pain as he pressed his lips together.

Klaus knelt at his side, ripping his wrist open and shoving it against Kol's mouth. Kol drank his blood greedily, sighing as it began to work and he slowed. When the wound healed on Klaus's wrist, a still weakened Kol slumped back but he was smiling.

"Let's get you home," Klaus said and he picked Kol up, hearing the fighting outside cease.

Yanking the last heart from the chest of a wolf who had thought it was smarter to creep up on a thousand year old Original from behind, Elijah straightened from his fighting stance, foreign blood dripping from his fingers. Tyler had fallen back in shock as the brunet had decimated every single wolf he had at his disposal. The woods around them were like a mini war zone, hearts and limbs scattered everywhere. When he looked up again at who he now knew would be delivering his death—and not swiftly, either—he was surprised to see Elijah staring at him, motionless.

Klaus and Kol arrived just in time to see Elijah really let the Beast go. The Door was pushed wide open, the darkness hypnotizing as the man stepped across the threshold, giving himself over to it. Elijah tilted his head to the side, curious as Tyler began to scramble away. Black veins crawled below his blood-filled eyes as he followed slowly, as if taunting the hybrid. It seemed to escape Tyler's mind that he was a bit stronger than Elijah and had a chance. But that was simply too bad…

When Elijah moved, Klaus was stunned to see the true speed his mate possessed when angered this much. His brother wasted no time appearing out of nowhere—to Tyler—and grabbing him in a harsh grip, snapping his collarbone without a care. With astounding force, he threw the hybrid into a large boulders, cracking more than just his spine. Klaus was entranced by the snarl on Elijah's face. Never before had he seen Elijah so furious and he couldn't say that he didn't like it. His mate was magnificent.

Again, he picked Tyler up, snapping the bone in three places as he shoved him back into the rock he had just thrown the child against. With his fangs bared, he dove for the kill, sinking his teeth into his neck, making sure to cause as much pain as possible.

Bloody hell,Klaus thought, and it was a thought drenched in desire. His lips parted and his eyes closed for just a moment, head cocked as he scented his mate drenched in blood. He wanted to lick it off him.

Elijah dropped Tyler to the ground after severing his head from his spine just to be sure, and he turned to his brother and his mate. He licked the last of the blood away, eyes connecting with Niklaus's, the action melting the anger away. The Door closed as his eyes drifted to their younger brother who, although weakened, was now much better—even had a cheeky grin on his face as he looked between the blond and the brunet.

"Now that that's over with, can we go home?" Kol asked.

"Of course, little brother… after you tell us just what on earth you did to antagonize that wolf pack…" Elijah said, raising an eyebrow.

Kol pouted. "I was bored…"

"Why not read a book?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

That earned him a glare. "Do you read a book when you're bored, Nik?"

Klaus only smirked, a dark look in his eyes as he glanced at his mate, who chuckled and looked away.

"Never mind…"

"What shall we do with the bodies?" Elijah asked, the conversation taking on a more serious note as the smirks were wiped off each brother's face.

Kol sighed, looking at the many dead wolves, internally pleased that his brother had done this for him but, of course, not about to say anything. As he thought about their options, a slow smirk crossed his face and he said:

"Fancy a bonfire?"

After burning the bodies and arriving back at Mikaelson estate—Kol falling asleep along the way—Klaus picked up the lightly snoring sleeping vampire and headed straight upstairs and into Kol's rooms, laying him on his bed. He looked at his brother, his youngest brother, and thought of how much pain he had been in, writhing about in that cave because of him and his need for hybrids. Shaking his thoughts away, he walked out, closing the door and seeing Elijah waiting for him.

"Elijah, I..." Klaus stopped, the scent of blood hitting his senses.

Elijah was still as his brother gawked at him, a part of him filled with pride that his mate was stunned speechless in his present, before the blond rose his blue eyes to his, questioning him. There was nothing to hide from Niklaus, all he needed to do was ask. And he did.

"What happened earlier, Elijah?" Klaus spoke, his breath catching at Elijah's smirk.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific, brother..."

There was silence before Klaus spoke again, narrowing his eyes at the dark humor he just noticed was present in his mate's deep brown eyes. "I've never seen you so angered before... how far did you push it open?"

Elijah nodded, pretending to only just understand. "Ah. Yes. That. Think of it as stepping over the threshold of a door, which is what I describe it as..." Elijah lifted a still bloodied hand and trailed it over Klaus's jaw before leaning forward and licking it off. A low growl sounded and, in an instant, Klaus was painfully aroused. "The more I push that door open, the more... violent I get. Of course, the same goes for lust and pleasure..."

The wind blew past his ears and, a split second later, they were in Elijah's study. It seemed wherever they were, they always would end up in there; where they first bonded as one—it was like a beacon to them. Backing Klaus against the locked door, Elijah braced his weight on both arms, barring him in.

His fingers lifted to grip both sides of Niklaus's shirt and he ripped it off with a snarl on his face, leaning down and running just two fingers over his chest then leaned down much as he had before and licked the blood up. Klaus whined, writhing in his arms. The feel of his brother's tongue on his skin, licking up the blood of his kills in a way no one would ever think the Noble One would was... there was no proper word to describe it. Elijah was absolutely bloody covered in blood.

So the next pass over of Elijah's fingers, the hybrid gripped the hand in his and brought it to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around to fingers, moaning at the taste of the blood as he breathed in and sunk his mouth down, tongue swirling and sucking to get every single ounce he could. All the while, he met his mate's eyes.

Elijah twitched as he watched and felt and heard Klaus cleaning his finger, the image of Klaus's mouth on another part of his anatomy flashing through his mind. He pulled his fingers out slowly, savoring his mate's lips against his skin, and leaned in to capture Klaus's mouth with his, taking what belonged to him. The hybrid didn't mind, fully submitting to his brother's command to open his mouth. His back arched and he moaned when Elijah gripped his hips and pulled him closer, tilted his chin for further exploration. He, in turn, wanted that mixed taste of blood and pure Elijah and he wanted more now.

Klaus could feel the control, the wall, he had built around himself dropping and he scrambled to build it back up. He was nervous as to how his brother would react to him when he finally let go, when he showed the side of himself—the wolf... because although none would believe it and he, himself, hardly could when he figured it out... Klaus wanted to be dominated. He needed it, craved it; the protection and love and surety of another—more than that, of his mate. It made sense, of course, given his history. But he knew even Elijah would be surprised and thus, not knowing how the man would react, he tried to keep it locked up tight. Not yet, he pleaded with the wolf, who howled for his mate. To prove that he wouldn't give in to the wolf's demands, he growled and tried to take control, throwing his brother across the room and following after.

Elijah fell with a grunt against the edge of his oak desk, but allowed the rough handling, lying back when his brother pushed him down and crawled over him. Unable to take it anymore, the Hybrid began to lick any blood his tongue came in contact with, looking up at Elijah when the brunet groaned and gripped the edge of the desk. Klaus moved, following a trail and then nipped at the bud that was calling to him. His mate gasped and growled, his back arching.

Unknowing to Klaus, Elijah had a feeling about what his brother was holding back and let the ministrations continue for as long as his rising dominant side could take.

Not very long.

Klaus had lost himself to the flavor of Elijah's skin mixed with that of his kill. He relished the hand that ran up and down his back, blunt human nails occasionally digging in when he hit a sensitive spot, which only prompted him to stay there a little longer, tongue swirling for a different reaction. When that hand was suddenly in his hair and pulling up firmly, he stared into narrowed, dark eyes. His wolf whimpered when they were flipped over, his chest pressed against the desk, his feet on the floor and Elijah's body pressed along every length of his. His mate's lust-roughened voice whispered in his ear and he knew he couldn't fight it anymore.

"Vilt þú að vera ríkjandi, Niklaus? "

Would you like to be dominated, Niklaus?

Once more he tried to fight against it, but his brother growled and forced him back down with a hand on his back, Elijah's hips pressed against his ass. He could feel his brother's length against him and he squirmed, whining when Elijah's other hand gripped his hip to prevent movement.

"Svaraðu mér. Þú vilt mig til að taka stjórn og ríða þér, ekki þú?" Here, Elijah pressed forward into his mate, waiting for Klaus' response.

Answer me. You want me to take control and fuck you, don't you?

Klaus shook his head madly, gripping the table so hard it cracked. Elijah, seeing the response, flipped him over so he was sitting on the desk and wrenched his face up so their eyes met. He said nothing as he stared into his eyes, the dominating glint in them enough for Klaus to close his. He couldn't. He couldn't do it; he had to fight it. He didn't want to rely on anyone as much as his wolf relied on Elijah—following him around like a lovesick fool, a lovesick puppy, never able to leave his side and pounded by paranoia and possessiveness whenever they were away from one another—and even, sometimes, when they were together. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

But Elijah was determined. With his eyes narrowed once more, he let go a low growl that forced a whimpering sound from Klaus's wolf. Gradually, the growl got louder and, to Klaus's shock, his wolf pushed to the forefront, his head beginning to tilt to the side in submission. The wolf was desperate to answer the call of his mate but Klaus didn't want to.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

The brunet was not oblivious to Klaus's thoughts. He could feel just how much Klaus was fighting having to submit, for to give into the wolf would mean a whole other different Niklaus, but Elijah understood completely. He just needed for his mate to see it; he decided to play dirty, sure Klaus would not resist then. Adjusting his grip on the blond's hips, he began to undo his belt with sure, deft movements, smirking at the lift of his mate's hips. Slipping the leather off, he dropped it to the side, reaching for the button next, keeping his eyes on the hybrid's face as he did. When the button was undone, he pushed his hand through the denim, gripping his mate's length. Klaus gasped, his eyes snapping open at the heat of his brother's hand wrapped him. He made the mistake of looking down, and had no choice from then on as he locked gazes with Elijah, the brunet staring intently at him as he gave a rough tug with his hand.

Klaus's breath broke and stuttered as his hips jerked forward. "Ah... Elijah... please..."

"Hmm... are you begging me, Niklaus?" The elder brother knew exactly what he was doing when he slowly rolled his tongue over his brother's full name, his accent-laced tone driving Klaus's wolf crazy.

The urge was beginning to be too much for Klaus to handle. His visage crawled as Elijah chuckled darkly in triumph, rubbing his thumb over the vein on the underside of his brother's cock. His wolf snarled at him to give in and do it now. In a final ditch effect, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Elijah's.

"I will give in, brother... but this is your last warning... I cannot hold him back anymore..." As if to emphasize his point, Klaus's eyes flashed the brightest amber Elijah had ever seen, a testament to how far his brother had pushed down his wolf side when it came to him. It did not change his mind, however. His brother was beautiful and he would be even more so when he was writhing in pleasure, the wolf out.

"Gefðu þér til mín, Niklaus. Ég sver að þú munt ekki sjá eftir því. Þú ert mitt og ég er þín. Alltaf og að eilífu."

Give yourself to me, Niklaus. I swear you will not regret it. You are mine and I am yours. Always and forever.

With those words, Klaus gave in, panting as his wolf broke free and immediately tilted his neck to his dominant mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, sweethearts!
> 
> We've been struggling a little since we seem to have readers but no one has been reviewing. Thankfully, we received some and that's put us in at least a better mood than we were before. As such, in thanks to that reader, we will be doing a double update today. However, that is also due to the fact that this entire chapter is essentially a drawn out and slightly broken up lemon. It's a VERY important chapter, though, because it introduces you to Klaus's 'wolf;' the more sensitive side to him.
> 
> Anyway... here's chapter 1 of 2. We hope you enjoy...
> 
> See you down below...

Elijah smiled as he down looked at the gorgeous picture his brother's wolf made, baring his neck in submission to him and him alone. He leaned in, his nose nuzzling the skin of his mate's neck, beckoning a whine from the wolf's throat and a chuckle from Elijah's. His hot breath on his neck made Klaus tremble as he peeked, taking a little of the control again before the wolf was gone, inside again. Elijah could feel Niklaus's trepidation and his guilt and his... disgust? He growled, his top lip pulling back over his teeth and he grazed that delicious neck with his teeth, hard enough to draw blood but not for his fangs to sink in.

Niklaus's legs, now on either side of Elijah's hips, tightened and his breath hitched. He could hardly think straight but the shame inside of him—not only of having hid himself, his true self, his wolf, from his mate and indeed also from ever needing this so much (he was the most powerful being in the world after all, the Original Hybrid)—combined to overcome him. But it wasn't just that. It was a worry, too—for how would he ever rein his wolf back in after this? How would he ever be able to rein him in when around Elijah—when in bloody public?

He was terrified.

Mikael had always called him pathetic, weak.

And right now, he truly felt it.

Elijah hated the feelings coming from his mate, the negativity that had burdened Klaus every step of his life. He wanted to fix it and the way Klaus was gripping him, his entire body wrought with tension, more than half of which was bad… He raised his head from Klaus's neck, nipping at his jaw to get the blond to look at him.

"Look at me, brother…" When the blond raised his head, Elijah faze flickered between his mate's eyes. "What is this disgust I feel from you? Explain yourself." His voice was firm and dominating but inherently kind and nurturing.

It was everything his brother needed.

Klaus's tears blurred his sight and he turned to look at Elijah's face, but felt the wolf, who was close to the forefront, begin to panic when he could not see. He blinked over and over again to dispel the tears, but it was no use. Sensing his mate's distress, Elijah drew his brother into his neck where Klaus began to desperately inhale, despite his feelings.

"Elijah... I feel weak... I have given in to my wolf..." Klaus took in a shuddering breath, his voice cracking. "This urge I have around you... We will not be able to stop it now..."

The brunet wanted to disagree with his brother, but he knew that Klaus needed to speak it aloud to let it go. He kept his hands wrapped tight around his mate's frame in silent support.

Klaus continued.

"I cannot bear the thought of you pulling away from me if my wolf becomes too great for you to stand... it would kill us, Elijah..." Elijah shook his head, but Klaus was on a roll, he needed to get this out. "Mikael has ingrained this into us... not to give into temptation, not to be weak." He spat the word out, but his voice was still heavy with sadness and pain. He looked up at Elijah, eyes shimmering. "But I am... We are weak, brother, especially when it comes to you."

Elijah gritted his teeth as Niklaus's face buried in his neck once more and he felt his brother's tears on his skin. "Brother..." he began but Klaus gripped him tighter, shaking his head, stubborn. Elijah sighed and pulled back. "Niklaus, you are not weak. Neither of you are. Love is not weakness, it is power."

When Klaus did not answer, Elijah continued. "Being together over the last thousand years, even without me recognizing the truth of our bond, Niklaus, has only ever strengthened it until now. Our bond is something that cannot be broken by any mere action. I knew exactly what I wanted that day when I gave myself to you, brother, and I will not ever regret making that decision."

"You say that now," Klaus whispered, his eyes haunted in the moment that they met Elijah's before he looked away and this time the elder brother let him. "But you have no idea what is to come, Elijah. You don't understand how different I'll be, how much I will need you. How much we will need you…It's disgusting."

Disgusting? Elijah snarled in displeasure and the wolf inside Klaus whimpered, the sound audible, at the thought that perhaps he had already screwed everything up. When Elijah flipped them over, he shed the rest of his clothes and buried himself in his mate to the hilt. He lifted one of Klaus's legs over the crook of his arm, going deeper. He spoke to Klaus as he began to thrust slowly, gritting his teeth when Klaus squeezed him internally. "Does this feel like disgust to you, Niklaus? The feel of me claiming you, pulling back and thrusting forward... tell me! What does it feel like?"

Klaus couldn't speak, but his thoughts were screaming. It wasn't just in this way that he would need his brother; it was in every way, and it was overwhelming. But the feel of Elijah inside him, thrusting so hard and so bloody deep, was impossible for him to overcome and he clung to his brother, gritting his teeth to keep from calling out his name.

Elijah growled at the silence, tilting his hips and driving forward once. Klaus's back arched, his hips seeking more—his wolf seeking more. He craved it.

"Answer me, Niklaus! Because I assure you..." Using his hand, he found a spot at the back of Klaus length and pressed firmly. Klaus howled, the hand that wasn't gripping Elijah for dear life slamming down on the desk, cracking it even further. "I assure you, this is anything but..."

"No!" Klaus shouted, his eyes the brightest gold as his wolf fought against the temporary confines he'd forced him back into in his shame and panic. He writhed under Elijah's touch. He swallowed. "It's not... it does not," he whispered, an animalistic whine escaping Klaus's mouth straight from his wolf until he bit his lip. He was determined not to let another sound from his wolf slip out. Their neediness was to be their secret, this all-encompassing dependency... Klaus objected to it entirely.

Satisfied, Elijah picked up his pace by an increment. He knew he had broken down but one of the many walls that his mate had placed around himself—around the wolf inside him—however, no matter what, he would break through all walls by the time the night was out. He would free the other side of his mate once and for all by ridding his mate this shame he had when it came to his wolf. And when they woke tomorrow, he wanted this worry, this fear... to be gone and out of their lives.

"I want you to tell me exactly what this feels like, Niklaus. Explain to me what you feel when you and I are like this..."

"You," Klaus choked, moaning and arching his back as Elijah drove in harder, pleased that he was doing as he was told. The dominant figure inside the brunet, who was rising with every thrust, would not take any less.

"Tell me more, Niklaus," he said, raising an eyebrow. He tugged on the hybrid's cock, smirking at the next whine from Niklaus's wolf that escaped his lips.

"Faen..." the blond muttered as his mate brushed against his prostate repeatedly causing shock waves of pleasure and rendering him almost speechless. "Ríða… Þú ert svo djúpt, Elía... Mér finnst..."

Fuck… You're so deep, Elijah… I feel…

The elder smirked, slowing down before driving back in again, jolting Klaus up on the table. The hybrid threw his head back, mouth hanging open in a wordless scream, fingernails gripping his brother's forearm tight enough to draw blood.

"Þú finnur það, Niklaus?"

You feel what, Niklaus?

"Ég þarf meira, bróður... vinsamlegast..."

I need more, brother... please…

Elijah chuckled, leaning down over his brother, and Klaus whimpered at the feel of their skin pressed together, his wolf scrambling, trying to break free. The elder brother's tongue traced across Klaus's chest, flicking a nipple and beckoning another whine.

"Elijah," he breathed, shaking his head and arching up, trying to push on the man's chest to get him away. It was too much; his actions made the wolf cry out for more but he refused to embarrass himself.

Elijah growled, knocking the hands away and holding them with one of his above Klaus's head. "Ekki ýta mér ekki burt, Niklaus... Þú verður að láta fara... Láta hann út."

Do not push me away, Niklaus... You will let go... Let him out.

"Nei," he refused, but his voice was full of defeat, a whisper that held no weight and both of them knew it.

No.

"Já," Elijah hissed, thrusting hard, and he dove down to sink his teeth into Klaus's neck. The moment he did that, Klaus slumped, letting out a yell as his wolf forced him back, coming forward a little to submit. Elijah pulled back, blood on his lips and dribbling down his chin; his visage was on full display as he stared his brother in the eyes. He smiled; he could see his wolf there in his eyes. He spoke the words he knew the both of them needed to hear. "Þú verður að útskýra sjálfur, Niklaus. Þú verður að útskýra og ég mun hjálpa þér að rek þessar ludicrous tilfinningar vegna þess að allt sem ég hef séð af úlfur þinni svo langt hefur aðeins gert mig langar þig meira."

Yes. You will explain yourself, Niklaus. You will explain and I will help you banish these ludicrous feelings because everything I have seen of your wolf so far has only made me want you more.

Klaus closed his eyes as his wolf swelled with pride, growling at him and demanding he be released. He wanted to show himself to his mate again, but this time he would refuse to be pushed back into nothingness. Elijah watched on, slowing his thrusts as he waited for his brother to speak. When he did, his tone was defeated and rough. "Þú getur ekki sagt hlutina eins og þessi til mín. Úlfur... Þú getur bara ekki..."

You can't say things like that to me. The wolf... You just can't...

"Hvers vegna?"

Why?

"Vegna þess, Elía," he growled and opened his eyes; they flashed amber as he leaned up on his elbows. "Ef ég gef í, mun ég ekki vera fær um að halda á honum aftur lengur sem þýðir að ég mun aldrei vera fær um að yfirgefa þig einn. Þegar þegar þú ert út af mínum augum, mér finnst…"

Because, Elijah. If I give in, I will not be able to hold him back anymore which means I will never be able to leave you alone. Already when you are out of my sight, I feel…

"Hvað, bróðir?" Elijah implored, voice tender as he prompted more from Niklaus. He was relieved that he was finally speaking.

What, brother?

"Við teljum eigingjörn og ákafur að fá þig aftur. Við hafa stöðugt um þig að finna einhvern annan, einhvern betri ... einhver sem þú myndir ekki skammast sín af—"

We feel possessive and anxious to have you back again. We worry constantly about you finding someone else, someone better… someone you wouldn't be ashamed of—

" Hvers vegna vildi ég vera skammast ykkar?" he asked gently.

Why would I be ashamed of you?

"Við erum bræður, Elía; þetta er ólöglegt, óeðlilegt—"

We are brothers, Elijah; this is illegal, unnatural—

" Ert þú ekki þora klára að setningu, Niklaus. Ég hélt að við værum framhjá þessu. Er þetta—" he thrust in, grabbing one of the hybrid's hands and pressing it to his chest "—finnst óeðlilegt að þér? Vegna þess að þetta er mest náttúrulegur hlutur í heimi; það er mest ánægð og efni sem ég hef nokkru sinni verið. Það úlfur hefur alltaf verið. Það er rétt, Niklaus."

Don't you dare finish that sentence, Niklaus. I thought we were past this. Does this— feel unnatural to you? Because this is the most natural thing in the world; it is the most happy and content I have ever been. That your wolf has ever been. It is right, Niklaus.

"Það finnst þannig en það er ekki það sem allir aðrir hugsa..."

It feels that way but that is not what everyone else thinks...

"Síðan hvenær hefur þú elskuð?" Elijah tried a different tactic.

Since when have you cared?

"Ég hef alltaf," he whispered, looking away, a troubled frown and gloomy look in his eye. "Og meira um vert, svo hafa þig. Ert þú ekki skilur, Elía? Þú ert Göfugt Einn ... þetta myndi eyðileggja þig."

I always have. And, more importantly, so have you. Don't you understand, Elijah? You are the Noble One… this would ruin you.

"Og enn ég gat ekki aðgát minna," Elijah said simply, and he trapped Niklaus's chin in his hand, making him look at him. He picked his brother up by an arm around his waist and took him to the sofa, sitting down with the hybrid in his lap and smiling as the blond unconsciously huddled into him. It was the wolf, he knew; and he understood why Niklaus would hate this—it was so unlike him from the past thousand years, never letting anyone in... and yet it felt so precious, so right, that Elijah didn't ever want to pull away. He felt the wolf's craving to be closer to him, and he felt the same way. "Niklaus, ég vil að þú eins og þetta bara, bara eins og þú ert—á báðum hliðum yðar; með mér, hefur þú aldrei að vera sterk. Þú getur verið eins og þú ert sannarlega, getur þú látið úlfur út, og ég mun sjá um ykkur bæði. Það er það sem ég vil og ég veit að það er það sem úlfur vill ... hvað sem þú vilt eins og heilbrigður. Ég get ekki heiðarlega sagt að ég myndi hata að hafa þig með mér á hverjum klukkutíma dagsins, sem að halda úlfur þína í örmum mínum væri byrði ... sem ég myndi hata fyrir annað hvort ykkar til að loða við mig; Ég myndi revel í það. Svo vinsamlegast ... gefa í. Láttu mig í eins úlfur þitt hefur ... og láta hann út."

And yet I could not care less. Niklaus, I want you just like this, just as you are — both sides of you; with me, you never have to be strong. You can be as you truly are, you can let your wolf out, and I will take care of both of you. That is what I want and I know it is what your wolf wants… what you want as well. I cannot honestly say that I would hate having you with me at every hour of the day, that to hold your wolf in my arms would be a burden… that I would hate for either of you to cling to me; I would revel in it. So please... give in. Let me in as your wolf has… and let him out.

Niklaus's walls were breaking down bit by bit the more Elijah knocked at them. He clung to his brother, giving in some to the actions his wolf wanted to undertake. He nuzzled his neck as he inhaled, his wolf begging, pleading to be let out. To have control...

"Hann er betl, Elía... Ég vil svo sárlega að gefa þér, að gefa mig yfir til þín alveg..."

He is begging, Elijah... I want so desperately to give you, to give myself over to you completely...

Elijah situated the blond in his lap, his behind directly over his cock. He looked up at his mate, settling his hands on his hips and gently nudging him down. "Þá gera það, bróðir… láttu mig í, gefa mér huga, líkama og sál. Ég þarf eins mikið þú þarft mig, Niklaus…"

Then do it, brother... let me in, give me your mind, body and soul. I need you as much you need me, Niklaus...

The Original hoped against hope that Klaus would see this position as an opportunity. This was a way for Klaus to have control, to make it easier on him. The wolf inside his mate was pulling and yanking at Klaus's internal restraints. It was whimpering at the feel of skin on skin, gentle fingers and commanding words.

Klaus realized what his brother was doing and, as he stared into the eyes of his mate, the person who had been so patient with him, he could not help but to wiggle his hips, Elijah's length nuzzling his entrance. Other than the tightening of his jaw, Elijah did not move. He would give Niklaus the chance to get used to being dominated instead of all at once. Perhaps this way, he would see...

And so, as he sat back against the sofa, his mate in his lap, he endured the torturous pleasure of his brother taking him in.

Klaus couldn't lie, he enjoyed the slight burn as he lowered himself onto his brother. His hands were holding onto Elijah's shoulders, keeping eye contact with his mate. To his credit, the elder Mikaelson did not waver. He kept still, forcing himself not to grip Niklaus's hips and drive upwards into him. As it was, the wolf could see his dominant struggling, but Klaus... he was shocked to see it seemed to be working. His mate giving over some modicum of control was just what he needed. Already, he was fighting the urge to drop, wanting to take everything at once. Finally, it looked as if the wolf and Klaus were on the same page...

His grip on Elijah tightened the more he took him in, the call of the wolf impossible to ignore as he leaned his forehead on Elijah's shoulder. The elder Mikaelson grew tense at the feel of Niklaus's breath on his skin, how this position changed the way he was inside him, allowing him deeper. His hands dusted over Klaus's skin, light and hesitant almost, testing... and he smiled at the shudder that rippled through his mate's body. He paused a moment at his brother's hips then continued his journey up the blond's back, tightening his hold a little and bringing the wolf into his embrace.

The warmth of his mate's hands on his skin calmed him like no other. The strong embrace that told him he was safe, loved, protected... he was beginning to see what Elijah meant by giving himself over to him. If there was one person that could make him feel this way, who was there for him and would always be there for him, it was his mate. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes again at the overwhelming love and patience he could feel from his brother. This man had gone through so much because of him and he was still here...

Once Klaus was settled completely onto Elijah, the feeling of being filled to the brim plus the light kisses on his skin as his brother whispered comforting words in his ear was a balm to his very being. The part of him that wanted this, that reveled in the fact that Elijah was his and wanted everyone to know was peeking his head up, an action that Klaus mimicked as he leaned down and touched his forehead to Elijah's. He basked in his mate's love for a moment as he lifted himself up slightly, the movement causing a moan to escape his lips, and then back down.

Elijah's hands around his back tightened a little as Klaus rose and fell on top of him. Those large hands curled around his shoulders, lightly pushing him down each time, and he opened his eyes to see Niklaus's beautiful blue oceans looking at him, every emotion under the sun vulnerable for him to see. A thousand years of their past danced in those eyes, and somehow they could tell it had all been leading them to this moment.

So when Klaus leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Elijah's, his arms and legs curling around him as he relinquished control of his body in these small actions, they both smiled.

It was when Klaus ground his hips that he let out a low growl mixed with a gasp as Elijah's cock brushed against his prostate. He froze and closed his eyes, trying to maintain his slow pace, and that's when Elijah moved to help him. Curling his hand to Klaus's face, he waited for his mate to open his eyes. When he saw the darkened orbs staring back at him, he did nothing but smile as he gently began to move Klaus hips over him.

The blond's breath hitched and his hand tightened on Elijah, his eyes closing when, on the way back down, it was a slow graze, a pleasure that burned within him. The love and patience that Elijah had been feeling had since been tinged with desire and longing. Now, it was thoroughly laced with ecstasy as Klaus moved to focus on that one spot inside himself, using Elijah to do so. Klaus's muscles squeezed his brother's length over and over again, the elder Mikaelson leaning back and closing his own eyes, groans and low growls coming from his chest.

Klaus whimpered as he writhed a little in pleasure, unable to stop the whine straight from his wolf that fell from his parted lips. His hands flew in a frenzy to grab at Elijah, almost panicked as his blue eyes found brown. Seeing this, Elijah grabbed his brother's hands, pulling him up and into his chest, trapping their fronts together—and Niklaus's length between them, too. The next thrust was harder and faster as Klaus wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and buried his face in his neck, breathing in his scent as the wolf inside him cried out to be truly released.

Another wall broke down, his wolf stepping over the fallen pieces and glaring at the other walls; the obstacles that stood in the way of fully submitting to his mate. Elijah could see it and yet he stayed by his unending patience, guiding Niklaus—and his wolf—on the way to being truly free.

As Klaus moved, Elijah decided he would also and, with his hand on his brother's hip, he began to thrust upwards. Although he was still trapped for the most part, this action triggered Klaus's submissive wolf and he stopped moving, his instincts telling him that his dominant wanted control.

But this was not the case.

"Ekki hætta, bróður... fara með mig... saman... ég er hér... fara með mig..."

Do not stop, brother... move with me... together... I am here... move with me…

Slowly and never looking away from Elijah's brown eyes, Klaus moved with him, both pulling away and then thrusting into one another in tandem. The feel of them working together was heady and Klaus let out a strangled groan, his hands tightening where they clutched Elijah. He dragged his teeth against his mate's neck then licked to soothe the light sting. Despite the wolf aching to claim and be claimed by his now finally knowledgeable mate, he paused once more when Elijah growled.

Now it was Elijah holding back, the brunet wanting to make sure Klaus was fully aware of what was going to happen before it did. The whimpering and whining straight from the wolf he had yet to truly meet was not helping matters. But, with a herculean effort, he again allowed Klaus the control over their bonding.

The hybrid was still getting used to the pace they had set, but now he wanted more. Feeling the fight build and build within his mate, Klaus was feeling a bit mischievous as he pulled himself up until only the tip of his mate was barely inside him. Elijah raised a brow at Klaus's change in behavior. He still sensed the trepidation, but there was also need.

"Niklaus, er einhver ástæða fyrir því að þú hefur hætt?"

Niklaus, is there a reason why you have stopped?

The hybrid's lips tilted up slightly and he balanced perfectly on his knees on either side of Elijah's legs. He bent toward his mate's ear. "Þú vilt að ég halda áfram, bróður?" He nipped Elijah's ear, pulling it with his teeth before letting go. "Neyddu mig."

You want me to keep going, brother? Make me.

Elijah growled, the sound making Klaus swallow and stiffen, trying to keep in control so he could tease his brother. He didn't want to beg, but he wanted to be dominated. So he was doing this the only way he could and returning the favor Elijah had paid him earlier. The elder brother's hands tightened on his brother's hips and he looked up into his eyes, visage glinting and an eyebrow raised; his lips twitched into a smirk at the challenge.

He decided to be kind this time.

"Þú þarft ekki að biðja þennan tíma, Niklaus... en vinsamlegast myndi duga..." His grip slacked on his hips and he sat back, waiting with a pleasantly expectant look on his face but a gleam in his eyes.

You won't have to beg this time, Niklaus... but a please would suffice...

Klaus swallowed and leaned in, his eyes open as he brushed his lips against his mate's lips. " Vinsamlegast," he whispered, adding a little whine from the wolf because he knew what that did to Elijah and he wanted his mate to lose a little control. Just a little.

Please.

A snarl burst from his mate's chest, the grip on his hips steel and he was wrenched down onto the cock below him, crying out and arching his back.

"Elijah!"

The brunet took a moment to drink in the sight above him, his mate quivering in pleasure and his muscles rigid as he tried to breathe through the haze of ecstasy that had clouded his mind with a single move. He then drew in a shuddering intake of breath, sagging forward, his body pliable and waiting for whatever his mate had planned.

The elder Mikaelson took his time as he stood to his feet, his large hands gripping the underside of Klaus's thighs. He did not withdraw from the blond, but placed him back on the desk, face down. He ran his hand down Klaus's spine, reveling in the tremble of muscle beneath flesh.

"You are so beautiful, Niklaus," he spoke reverently, "I will always see the light in you, whatever the case may be..." he gently moved his brother's feet apart with his foot, stepping between them "...you will never be subjected to ridicule and pain ever again..." Positioning himself, he did not stop, gliding in to the hilt in Klaus's heat, smirking lightly at the whimper that accompanied the push back of hips from his mate.

"Elijah, please... claim me... make me yours..."

Elijah hummed in acquiescence, smiling softly down at his mate as his hands drifted up the skin of his back to wrap around his shoulders. "You want me to claim you, Niklaus? To mark you as mine for all to see?" he asked in a quiet voice, seductive and deep. Dominance emanated from him, and Klaus wanted nothing more than to commit, to submit.

"Yes," Niklaus admitted in a whisper, closing his eyes and trying not to feel the shame he would usually feel at admitting something so... something that made him so weak. But he found that he quite liked this, this feeling of Elijah's sure presence over him. It made him feel safe and protected and loved—everything he'd never felt before.

And the sensation was not affecting the wolf.

He peeked up at his mate and found a beautiful smile on the elder Mikaelson's lips. He knew he'd said the right thing then and it made him relax, the wolf inside him following right after as well. A pride, straight from the wolf inside him, made his heart beat strong. And as he widened his eyes to truly look at his mate, Elijah thrust again and wrenched him up in his arms so they were both standing, Elijah's chest against his back. A hand swooped around his front to clench around his cock and he whined, breath stuttering, as Elijah stroked him in time with his hard thrusts. They were slower but deeper and he could feel the burn, the fire, of being claimed. He loved it... but he wanted more. He wanted to be bathed in Elijah's scent and he wanted his brother drenched in his.

Now.

Klaus's hand gripped his mate's over his cock, pressing down further to tell him he wanted more and he gasped when Elijah's hands twisted sharply, his little finger firmly running the sensitive underside. Klaus could not describe the sounds that fell from his open mouth anymore; his wolf had taken over, the amber of his eyes flickering before taking over and brightening. At last. Seeing him for the first time, a ghost of a smile appeared on Elijah's lips and he leaned down to press a kiss to those lips. The wolf whined.

"Hello there, my wolf," Elijah purred, kissing him again before leaning back. Staring into the other side of his mate, he picked up his pace yet again.

The wolf could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge, euphoria mixing in with his pleasure. Finally, he was in his mate's arms as himself and not as Klaus.

"Please..."

Elijah did not respond, moving his hold on his mate's length down to the base where he wrapped his fingers tight, preventing release. His other hand still over the blond's chest, his nose buried in the wolf's neck, he spoke in a tone that the wolf could not ever hope to ignore.

"I can feel your need... what is it that you need, my mate? I am already buried inside you and you feel exquisite..." Elijah nipped his wolf's skin down to his mark where he licked, sucked and nipped some more. "Tell me and you shall have it, my wolf... ask and you will receive..."

The wolf's breath hitched at the words coming from his mate's mouth. His wolf... Elijah had claimed him and Niklaus in so many ways, but those words...

"I need you surrounding me... over me, inside me... I need it... please, Elijah..."

In turn, Elijah's eyes sparked with desire at his name from his mate's lips. He nodded, kissing the wolf's neck once more before speaking. "I believe I can grant you that, brother..."

Without another word, Elijah pulled out, the whimpered protest from his mate quieted by the brunet as he lifted him into his arms and walked out of the study, flashing to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he kissed his wolf deeply before pulling away and setting him on his bed. Grabbing his legs, he pulled his mate toward himself, climbing over him and settling his forearms on either side of the blond. Niklaus having taken over again—this time with his other side's permission—his blue eyes were staring up at him with such adoration that he did not resist kissing him again, their tongues tangling together. Without parting, he moved between Klaus's thighs, pulling them upwards and surging forward.

Elijah did not stop to let Niklaus adjust, growling as he slammed into him again and again. The caress of silk sheets against his already sensitive skin coupled with the force his brother was using had him completely helpless as he clung to Elijah, his head thrown back as he moaned.

"Is this what you wanted, my mate?" Elijah snarled, his dominant side in full control now. His Red Door was open but the Beast had yet to step through.

Klaus panted, keening when Elijah moved his hand to jerk him onto his cock harshly.

"I expect an answer when I ask you a question, Niklaus."

"Yes... gods, yes... more, Elijah..." he whimpered. His fingers traced the veins on his mate's face. "As I have given you all of me, give me all of you..."

At this request, Elijah eyes grew darker with his Beast and an equally dark smirk graced his face. "As you wish..."

All at once, Elijah stopped moving, keeping himself buried in Klaus as the Beast stepped into the darkness beyond the Door; this time was completely different from the last. His mate wanted all of him. The Beast's eyes narrowed at the blue ones watching him and Klaus gasped when his wolf whimpered quite loudly, their head turning and tilting upwards, baring his neck. The mark from their last bonding was prominent against their skin. The Beast stared, silent as his visage crawled and his fangs descended. Klaus's wolf was bowed, ears flat against his skull at the dominance flowing from every pore of the vampire above them. The blond kept his gaze away from that of his mate, his body shivering from the way the Beast's eyes roved over his fresh.

In the next second, his mate's body was covering his and at the same time he pulled out and surged back in, striking his pleasure spot. His bared throat called to the Beast who sank his teeth in. Large hands grasped his and pinned them above his head. The pace was slow yet powerful then fast and pounding, the switch causing massive sensation overload. Again and again, he was brought to the edge, only to whimper and cry out when he was refused.

Finally, the Beast's strokes became frantic, speeding up. As his wolf showed himself once more, amber eyes glinting in the dark, the Beast knew what was coming and knew what his mate's instincts were calling him to do. When the Beast was almost over the edge, the wolf let his fangs sink into his mate's neck, sealing his lips and drinking steadily. There was a loud snarl and three more thrusts before a white exploded behind the blond's eyelids, his body jerking as he came undone, the Beast following shortly after.

The Beast retreating, it was Elijah who collapsed on top of his mate, the both of them panting against one another. He rubbed against his wolf, and the blond whimpered, throwing him off and trying to breathe. He was too sensitive, every inch of his body trembling from the shocks that the Beast had driven him to.

A Beast that was not yet entirely removed from the scene. Elijah was wordless as he drew the wolf in so the hybrid's back was pressed into his front. Now that he was allowed out, the wolf and Nikalus, as one, did not resist as they whimpered and turned in their mate's embrace, huddling close. Only when every inch was pressed to the brunet's did Niklaus and his wolf both calm, sighing as Elijah, with a soft smile on his face now that The Door was closed, drew the covers over them. Elijah turned onto his back, making sure to bring his vulnerable mate with him, arms around his waist. He knew that the change was overwhelming Niklaus and his wolf. Just as he knew that, when they woke, things would be different. The man—the wolf—that he was currently seeing, the wolf that his brother had tried so hard to conceal would come to the forefront and would not take lightly to leaving ever again.

They would be joined at the hip, and Elijah could not think of anything better.

It was now his job to do as he'd sworn; to shelter his brother, his mate—both his wolf and Niklaus—from the hardships and the pain of anything coming their way. Never again would he be made to feel weak, inferior, unloved, unwanted... a bastard. Elijah would make sure of that.

Thus, it was only when his mate was sleeping against his chest that the eldest Mikaelson allowed himself to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 4 is complete...
> 
> We hope you enjoyed. Please review... the notes down here for this chapter will be short due to the fact that the next chapter is going up immediately.
> 
> ~theoriginalwives10


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, sweethearts,
> 
> And here we are for the next chapter.
> 
> A few notes for you beforehand:
> 
> 1\. There IS a cliffhanger down below.
> 
> 2\. Character death does occur.
> 
> 3\. There will be bashing of certain characters.
> 
> 4\. There will be a note for you to PLEASE READ once you're finished.
> 
> Thanks, loves.
> 
> See you below...

Chapter Five

Light billowing in from the windows at the far end of the room woke Niklaus the next morning.

He stretched languidly, the soreness a welcome tingle. As he did so, hands tightened on his waist and he quickly turned over in his sleeping mate's arms, burrowing into his strong chest. He inhaled the calming scent of cedar and spice greedily. His weakened body got his attention and, although he didn't want to, he moved Elijah's hand off of him and slid from the bed, slowly walking completely naked back down the hallway. His eyes surveyed the room; their clothes were strewn everywhere and he chuckled when he saw Elijah's pants lying tattered on the side of his desk. Searching for his own, he dragged them on, and then his shirt afterwards. Grasping the hem of his shirt, the brought it to his nose and inhaled. He groaned, his wolf purring quietly at the smell of his own earth and rain water scent mixed with Elijah's.

It was finally done. He was his and Klaus was Elijah's forever. His wolf was curled up, purring, free and content. Last night was a turning point that they would not come back from. Their future was clear in Klaus's eyes, obstacles aside, and he knew that they would remain together.

A knock sounded on the front door and Klaus growled at the interruption, but still headed downstairs to open the door.

Every step away was difficult; Klaus and his wolf had no desire to be away from their mate—every word of what he'd said the previous night was true—but he needed to know who it was. He was only going to turn them away, anyway, so there was no harm done.

He arrived at the door and opened it with a sigh, only for a blonde whirl of sundress and skin to storm through and spin in the middle of the entry hall. Niklaus's eyes widened and then his jaw locked as he came face to face with Caroline, a girl he'd only ever used in a way to block Elijah from his thoughts before he thought it possible that they could ever be together.

"Caroline—"

But the blonde had other thoughts on her mind. She interrupted him, her voice loud. A growl trembled in Klaus's chest, the wolf echoing the sound, at the thought that the volume might disrupt his mate's slumber but, nonetheless, he listened to what she had to say.

"Okay, so I have thought about it and I can forgive you for your weird relationship with your brother. I guess you were just lonely and you needed familiar or whatever though I have no idea why he ever agreed to be with you. Anyway, what I mean is if you can promise me right here and now that you will never be with him again, I will be with you." And then she flashed him a brilliant smile, her eyes twinkling.

Klaus stared at the blonde in front of him for a few moments, wondering whether or not she'd lost her mind. But he was forced to assume the latter when she waited for her answer with an innocent, questioning expression. He thought about the words she said, pain flaring in his chest. It hurt, his wolf whining in pain, wanting to call his mate. It hurt worse than when he'd had to drive a dagger into Elijah's heart to keep him safe... it wasn't until there was a small hand on his shoulder that he realized he was hunched over.

"Klaus... are you—"

The wolf coming forward at the threat, amber eyes glared into hers and she stepped back, knowing he was angry, but she didn't think it was from what she had just proposed. Stupidly, she thought that Klaus was finally seeing what he'd done in choosing Elijah and so, with that in mind, she moved to the next part of her plan.

The hybrid's skin burned from the blonde's touch, his wolf whimpering and needing his mate, losing his bravado as the pain enveloped him. He was so caught up in it and trying to get rid of it that he didn't feel it when Caroline forced his head up and pressed her lips to his...

A white hot pain burned through him, the wolf howling at a touch that was not his mate's. Her scent flared, attacking his senses as she pressed her lips to his and the gasp he released from the pain wracking through his entire body enabled her to slip her tongue inside his mouth. Her hands came up to his face, and he cried out, a growl bursting from his chest as he pushed her away and backed into the wall across from her, pain still searing and causing him to keen, his face twisted in a grimace as his hands sought purchase on the wall behind him but failed.

Caroline looked on, bewildered by the scene in front of her. She tried to rush to him, to calm him from what she thought was simple anxiety—though the cause of it was beyond her. But she'd not even taken a step when two growls erupted in the room and then suddenly Niklaus was gone from her sight.

Her breath hitched as she came face to face with Elijah Mikaelson though he was different from any story she'd ever heard of him from one of her friends. His visage was out, his entire being threatening and imposing as he took a dangerous step toward her. The Door was open.

Caroline was stunned. She had been so sure Elijah had wanted nothing to do with Klaus. Who would? she thought. She was the only one that could tolerate him the last time he had been in Mystic Falls. The rational part of her mind, the instinctual vampire side, recognized the brunet's behavior as one of defending a mate. But that was impossible...

"You two are actually together-together? You weren't just making a scene or something?" she burst out before she could think about her words. Unfortunately, she kept going. "That's sick. And wrong. What the hell is wrong with the two of you? You're both males so how are standing here defending him? You're brothers, for God's sake..." She shook her head in disgust, her face screwed up. She didn't hear the soft whimpering coming from Klaus, but the Beast and Elijah so in tune with his brother that he felt and heard everything like it was happening to him. The Beast snarled as he stepped through, the Door opening wider.

The Beast said nothing, darting forward and gripping her neck, throwing her into a glass mirror, watching as she fell to the ground, moaning in pain. This further enraged the elder Mikaelson and he moved again with a snarl, plunging his hand into her chest and pulling out her heart in one go. He dropped the organ to the ground. Then he growled as he spun on his heel, ripping his shirt away and dropping to his knees. He repeated the same action with Klaus's shirt, picking up his trembling and panting mate, bringing him into his arms.

The skin on skin contact did not work at first, Klaus having to literally curl into a ball to surround himself in Elijah's scent. The brunet struggled with his instincts not to go on a murderous rampage. Instead he let loose a soothing, growling purr, trailing his hands down Klaus's spine.

"I still feel her, brother..." his mate whispered, his voice tortured. Klaus raised his face and stared into his mate's eyes. His wolf whined, turning his face away, incapable of looking at him. "Make it go away... please, Elijah..."

Elijah looked into his brother's eyes for a moment and surveyed his emotions, a growl trembling in his chest as he felt the shame and pain and guilt Niklaus and his wolf were feeling along with the feel of another's unwanted touch. He pushed his mate back to lie on the floor slowly and climbed on top of him. There, he straddled the man and trailed his hands over every inch of his skin, erasing her touch and leaving only his behind. He could feel the tension leaving Niklaus's body the more his scent overtook the now-dead blonde vampire's and it calmed his own anger as well.

"Do you feel her or me, Niklaus?" he asked in a deep tone, his facial expression soft for his mate but still strict. It demanded an answer.

"You," his mate replied in a whisper before he swallowed and winced, the pain rising again. "But I taste her," he said, horror coloring his tone. He looked up at his mate, the wolf coming forward a little, tears glistening in his eyes, his brow crumpled as he begged, wordless, for help.

A low growl burst from Elijah's lips but he forced himself to calm and slow.

He leaned back from working the hybrid's chest, taking up his left hand and bringing it to his lips. He pressed soft, close-mouthed kisses to the back of his hand, eyes never leaving Niklaus's. He sunk down over his body, leaning into him once again as he trailed his lips down the arm he held until finally they were positioned at his brother's neck. But he brushed over Klaus's neck and went straight for his lips, plundering his mouth and dominating his mate with his sure and loving presence for the needy wolf who whined and clung closer. They kissed for some time and, as her taste was replaced with Elijah's, Klaus calmed. But he needed more.

So, with a whine, he leaned away from his mate and bared his neck, arching his back in offering. Elijah smiled and trailed a finger over his mark, causing the wolf to tremble, before he leaned down once more and sunk his teeth into his mark.

The blond moaned, his hand coming up to thread his fingers in Elijah's hair, pressing him closer. He was whimpering in pleasure now, the pain completely gone and leaving only Elijah behind.

Neither man noticed the human sneaking in through a pried open window by the kitchens. Well, not necessarily human. The way the brunet walked was far more graceful than any mere human.

Jeremy Gilbert couldn't help it anymore. It had started the day he had come home from the Salvatore house investigating a theory and trying to track down Elena instead of going to school—not that school really mattered when you figure out that you have tattoos that no one else can see and your sister is missing. There was this pull in his chest. Often times, it would pull him in one direction before disappearing. It was as though it was hinting toward something, but was not quite ready to lead him to it completely.

Today, however, it seemed 'ready,' and he was almost eager as he followed it. He wanted to see just what it was leading him to.

He crept upstairs, keeping an eye on the hallway in case someone was actually home. He had glanced at first before he did a double take at the sight of Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson tangled up in one another. He'd heard about it from Stefan earlier that day but he'd not believed it. It was but a few moments before Elijah froze, sensing something within the house and near his fragile mate. His head raised and he turned to look the outside directly in the eyes. Jeremy's brown orbs were wide, watching Elijah lick his brother's blood from his lips. The look Jeremy was being pinned with was narrowed and suspicious, protective and defensive and it was then that the younger man took off, unconsciously following the pull up the stairs.

He came to a stop outside a door and raised a hand, almost entranced as the pull intensified. But he was pulled away, a yell of pain leaving his lips as Elijah's touch burned him.

Inside the bedroom—the very same door Jeremy had just been about to open—Kol Mikaelson's eyes snapped open.

The Original flung himself from the bed as he sensed his mate near and ripped the door open. Elijah pressed the boy against the wall, his visage out as he sensed—wrongly—the danger his younger brother was in.

A roar left said youngest brother's lips and he threw Elijah off his mate then took up position in front of Jeremy, his expression cold and daring. Klaus, hearing this, appeared with his visage out and eyes glowing, to stand in front of Elijah, his growl warring with Kol's as both defended their mates.

Jeremy stared, wide-eyed, at the scene in front of him, not realizing his body had leaned into Kol's. Why did he feel drawn to an Original vampire? One that he had helped... kill... Pain seared him and he let out a shout as he sunk to the ground, clutching at his chest.

Elijah, now calm, kept Klaus back as his brow furrowed in confusion. He watched as his youngest brother stopped growling immediately and turned to Jeremy, pulling him into his arms, but keeping one eye on his brothers.

He vanished with Jeremy into his rooms, locking the door behind them and pulling the boy to his bed, laying him down. He sat down beside him, hesitant though wanting. His mind was changed when Jeremy grabbed his hand, eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely, pain in his voice and lingering on his face. "God... I didn't know... And I... I killed you..."

Kol growled at the pain in his mate's voice, shaking his head. "Jeremy, it's not your fault..." But the words had no effect and he growled again, louder this time, climbing onto the bed and straddling the younger brunet, pulling his arms up over his head and pinning them down. "Jeremy!" he shouted, trying to get his attention. He could feel the heart-wrenching pain and guilt his mate was feeling and he hated it; he wanted it gone.

Kol growled again, brown eyes narrowed as he leaned down, only inches away, and lowered the volume of his growl. A sound meant to calm mates, Jeremy began to feel the pain fade away gradually, staring into the Original's eyes.

"What happened is not. Your. Fault. Understand?" Kol spoke firmly and Jeremy nodded, swallowing. "If it's anyone's fault, it's your strumpet of a sister..."

Jeremy snorted and the older brunet raised an eyebrow.

"Not going to defend her, darling?"

His mate blushed a little at the endearment, shrugging. "She got involved with two men. Both vampires. She deserves it, even if I am looking for her..."

Kol laughed, kissing Jeremy before pulling back, leaving Jeremy dazed. "You and I definitely belong together, darling..."

Outside the room, Elijah was slightly bewildered as his brother disappeared with his mate into his rooms.

Niklaus, on the other hand, now that the threat to his own mate was gone, was quite amused. He turned to his brother. "It appears the tables have turned..."

Elijah blinked and looked down, his eyes narrowing at the mischief in his brother's eyes.

Klaus continued before he could say anything. "Gives us a little bit more freedom... isn't that nice, Elijah?"

Niklaus was grabbed as soon as he turned away. Brought back against his brother's chest and turned, Elijah locked him in against the wall. "Not too much freedom for you, I'm afraid... The rules still stand, Niklaus—especially now I know why you enjoy them so much."

Niklaus chuckled and, the sound going straight to Elijah's cock; dirty, gritty, and the look in his eyes matched perfectly. "And what if I break one of your rules, brother?" he asked, a faux innocent look in his eyes as he stepped close, chest almost pressing into his mate's.

Elijah growled, pulling him in tighter. "Then you'll find yourself unable to walk for a week and your gorgeous behind quite red."

The Hybrid bit his lips at the image of being disciplined in such a way. Elijah's eyes followed the action and they darkened. Klaus spoke. "You and your punishments, brother. You would enjoy that..."

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "And you would not, Niklaus?"

The younger brother leaned back against the wall with a smirk, eyes flashing amber. "We both know there is always pleasure in pain, Elijah. But, if you insist..." Klaus looked down, glancing up at his mate from beneath his lashes. "Well, then I suppose I'll just have to see what I can get away with."

A growl burst from Elijah's lips as Niklaus flashed away through the house, and the man followed after him in lithe movements.

But before he could catch him, the phone in Elijah's office rang.

Before it could go off a second time, Elijah had already picked it up. He nudged a piece of belt aside with his foot, a small smirk on his lips, lifting his hand to hold the phone to his ear. He answered and his eyes narrowed when he heard the voice of his sister.

"Elijah? Oh, thank heavens, it's you..."

"Is there something you need, Rebekah? Speak quickly."

"… The first thing I want to say is I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said. It was such a shock to me, but I suppose I should have expected it. You and Nik were always joined at the hip..."

Elijah took a breath before he spoke again, his voice softening the smallest bit at the sincerity he could hear in her voice. "Continue..."

There was a sound like sniffling and Elijah's anger dissipated further. "Right. Um... you and Nik need to stay far away from New Orleans... apparently Elena Gilbert found some way out from wherever she came from and resurrected Mikael."

Elijah closed his eyes at the words, knowing that this was what was going to happen someday. Just not like this. He was grateful for whatever task Niklaus had put himself to. He didn't want his brother to hear the news second-hand.

Elena must have lied, he thought. She was never trapped... it was a trap for us.

"Thank you, sister. I will call you again soon."

When he had put the phone back on its dock, Kol walked in without knocking, a smirk in place. Just behind him was Jeremy. The youngest living Mikaelson raised an eyebrow at the mess. "Elijah, I would think you would know better than to leave bloodied bodies hanging about, but judging by the state of this..." Kol trailed off at the look on his brother's face. "What's happened?"

The oldest brunet sighed, shaking his head. "Mikael is in New Orleans… alive."

Kol's brow furrowed, his lips pressed together in a grim line as he contemplated Elijah's words. "Elena?" he asked quietly.

The elder Mikaelson sighed, glancing at Jeremy before looking back to his youngest brother. "I can only presume so..." he said quietly, but then his brow furrowed as well and he turned from his brother as his thoughts came in rapid succession. "But... if that's the case then why were we lured here? And how could Elena have known that Niklaus would come with me..."

"I don't think that was what she was thinking at all," Kol said quietly, grinding his teeth together. "I think she was trying to get Nik alone so Mikael could get to him without us knowing. She knows that we are going to take his side against our father."

The more Elijah thought about it, the more he could see Mikael finding Klaus and...

The growl he let loose was wall-shaking, almost escalating to a roar as he upended his desk, the heavy oak slamming into the wall, destroying the bookcase. Elijah's hands were shaking, his lip were curled into a snarl. Visage out, he paced back and forth, his form almost a blur.

Kol had backed Jeremy into the wall behind them, his eyes following his brother. Not having seen Elijah like this before, he didn't think moving was the best idea.

Downstairs, Klaus felt the rise in anger from his mate and then heard the crash from upstairs. Dropping the glass of blood he had just finished, he flashed upstairs. He was already in Elijah's office by the time the glass smashed on the kitchen floor. Quickly looking between his brothers, he spoke quietly to Kol as Elijah's chest rose and fell in rapid succession, the growl still rumbling in his chest and his hands curled in talons.

"Leave us, now."

His eyes remained on his mate as Kol flashed out of the room with Jeremy in tow. He stepped forward, swallowing.

"Elijah?"

The brunet's eyes raised to look in his direction. He could tell his mate was on that edge, less than inches away from opening the Red Door and disappearing through to the seldom visited hall beyond it.

As it was, Elijah's red and black eyes were dark and inhaling Klaus's scent had the opposite effect, the protective and possessive part of him coming to the forefront.

When Elijah took five measured steps toward him, coming to stand almost chest to chest, Klaus remained where he was, his eyes locked on the floor. "Tell me what is wrong, brother. Let me help..."

Elijah snarled at the sound of his voice and brought him into his arms, wrapping them tight around Niklaus in a way that was clearly protective. He sheltered him in a way the blond hybrid had always wanted, and he found himself melting into his brother's—his mate's—strong embrace, the wolf inside him calling for it.

There was no speaking as the monster inside the brunet was checked by the monster inside the blond. Niklaus could feel the trembling growl steady inside his mate's chest, the arms relaxing of tension but still gripping him tight.

"Elijah," he whispered, pulling back a little, and he was surprised when the protective Original allowed him to do so. His fingers lifted to brush against the veins below the elder Mikaelson's eyes and they vanished under his touch.

The red faded from Elijah's eyes, the brown returning and he leaned down to press a kiss to Klaus's lips. It was short but full of meaning.

Thank you.

Klaus melted into the kiss, protesting slightly when his brother pulled away.

"Niklaus, there is something you need to know. I will not keep secrets from you, no matter what it is..."

The same words he had spoken not so long ago caused him to frown. Pushing back the pain he immediately felt, he swallowed and nodded. "You can tell me anything, brother."

Elijah took a breath and stared into Klaus's blue eyes, seeing the pain and pulling him closer. "I am not leaving, but... Mikael has been awakened. He is in New Orleans..."

Niklaus swallowed, panic welling in him as he looked down and away from his brother. He was confused but, more than that, he was paralyzed by fear. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour and he turned away from his brother, brow furrowed as he tried to think.

At least some people here in Mystic Falls knew of his relationship with Elijah, which meant that sooner rather than later the news would come to Elena… Hell, Rebekah had gone to New Orleans, so perhaps they already knew. Either way, Elijah was in danger… because of him.

His hands curled into fists by his side at the thought and guilt filled him. He had killed Mikael and yet he had returned and now his family was in danger again because of him. And he had a true weakness this time.

There was only one thing he could do, but the wolf howled at the thought, shaking his head and whining as he lowered to the ground. Klaus growled, turning again and shaking his head wildly as he tried to fight to wolf. He had to do this, to keep his brother safe… his mate safe from the man who was after him.

He ran from the room.

Being faster than Elijah, he was able to run to his old bedroom before the brunet could stop him. Determination and protectiveness overpowered guilt and pain as he pulled a box off his shelf, opening it to reveal a vial of White Oak ash and four daggers. He swallowed and closed his eyes when he felt Elijah's presence behind him. His hand shook as he reached in and took hold of the gilded handle of one dagger. He set the box down on his desk, looking up at Elijah.

Tears glistened in his eyes as Elijah's eyes flew down to the dagger and vial then flashed to his face. He lifted a hand between them as Klaus took a small step forward. "Niklaus, you don't—" he started, his voice low but he was cut off.

"I do," Klaus whispered, his fingers shaking as he undid the lid on the vial and he dusted it all over the blade. A small sob strangled his throat and he closed his eyes, rocking a little as the wolf pounded him with guilt but it was easily swayed by the need to protect his mate—even though a small voice said he'd be killing him. He cried out in pain at the thought but growled and shook his head, looking up at Elijah as he responded.

"Niklaus, we can do this together. I would never leave you—"

"I know and that's the problem; that's why this is the only way," he responded gravely. "You won't leave me. You should. Don't you see, brother? You're in danger because of me… our connection will force you to stand by my side against him and thus he will kill you. And I can't let him do that… I have to protect you." He sped into his brother, pushing him against the wall. His eyes were blurred by tears as he lifted the blade and the tip of it pressed against his mate's chest.

He felt his mate's hand on his cheek and he whimpered. "I have to," he whispered fervently, "or he'll kill you."

"I love you, Niklaus," Elijah whispered after a moment.

Niklaus let out a little sob as he pushed the blade in to the hilt, Elijah crying out in pain. The hybrid caught his mate as he greyed over, unable to look as his mate essentially died in his arms. His chin rested atop his head until Elijah drew his last breath and he lowered him to the ground. It was only when he looked at his mate's face that he let himself cry, sinking down beside him.

Klaus did not know how long he knelt beside Elijah, hunched over his body as his frame was wracked with sobs of pain and guilt. He clutched Elijah's jacket, inhaling his scent but it was tainted, the life inside his mate gone and the cycle repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. Now that we are down here, please do not yell at us! You only have to wait a week before you find out...
> 
> On that note, now that we are getting into the nitty-gritty, please let us know what you're thinking. We are aware that due to the nature of the pairing you may be less inclined to do so, but not receiving any reviews is very difficult. The both of us struggle with depression, and your reviews and opinions and participation just lights us up inside. On that note, if you would prefer to leave the review as a GUEST, please do so. We will thank you each personally with a SNEAK PEEK IN A PM.
> 
> Please check out our profile for links and we will see you all next week if not before then should you review...
> 
> Until then...
> 
> ~theoriginalwives10


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Sorry we've been absent for the past few weeks. The reason for it would be that one half of this duo is now (back) in America, and we wanted/needed a bit of time to ourselves. It's very difficult, when you're romantically involved with someone, to get into a routine of being without them when reminders are everywhere. Made harder when the both of you have depression.
> 
> We are steadily feeling better and thus we are updating. You are getting two chapters tonight, and then again, we hope, a chapter in a few weeks.
> 
> Thank you and hope you enjoy-please leave us some of your thoughts,
> 
> ~theoriginalwives10

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Sundown came to pass and, when night fell, he knew it was time. Lifting Elijah into his arms, he walked. Out the door. Down the hall. Down the stairs. Into the basement. Not wanting to let go of him, he used one hand to open the coffin, staying the lid before lowering Elijah's body inside. With a sad smile, he fixed his mate's clothing, taking one last look before he closed the lid and breaking down again.

Fifteen minutes later, he felt his pain rise, but knowing it was not his mate, he backed away and raced upstairs, stopping in front of a window on the first floor. His eyes were wide before they flashed gold as he locked gazes with Her.

The full moon.

As a hybrid, he didn't have to change but he could still feel the call. Often times, he found himself turning and Eli—and he was never alone those nights. Even when he didn't turn, he found himself watching Her, wide-eyed and mouth slightly agape in awe.

He whined as pain flashed through his body. The wolf wanted his mate back and so did Niklaus. But he couldn't; he had to keep him safe. So he ran to the room they were sharing and lay down on the bed, surrounding himself in his scent and hoping that it would suffice. But the wolf was smart; he knew. And every time he closed his eyes, he saw his face, he heard the words he last spoke… he saw his daggered mate, lifeless…

Because of him.

With a growl, he got out of bed and dragged himself to… _his_ office. There, he curled up on the couch which was laden with their joined scent, taking his mate's jacket as a blanket to sleep with. It gave the illusion of being wrapped in his mate's strong, protective arms. His eyes were drawn back to the moon and he watched Her, hardly blinking, until he grew too tired. His wolf finally lay down to sleep and, thus, so did he.

When he awoke, the first thing he felt was pain. It was gut-wrenching and gripping and he curled in on himself. He fingered the fabric of... _his_ jacket and brought it to his nose. He inhaled, whining when he realized the scent was beginning to fade, beginning to smell more like him. He turned into the couch, the back against his face and inhaled again, cautiously. His body lost an infinitesimal amount of tension as cedar and spice invaded his senses, the wolf whimpering softly. Hours passed and slowly, as the images of his mate flooded his mind—thanks to his wolf—he remembered the last words that were spoken to him before he had to dag— _protect_ his mate from himself. _"Mikael has awoken..._ _He's in New Orleans..."_ Klaus growled, images of them running from New Orleans after the Opera House was set on fire by Mikael flashing before his eyes, one by one. The wolf grew angrier, getting up to growl and pace back and forth, teeth bared and eyes glinting. Klaus unfurled himself from the couch, eyes blank with nothing but fury, as he stood to his feet and walked slowly downstairs. As he descended, flashes came by faster, Klaus becoming angrier.

Inconveniently, he was met by Kol downstairs as he opened the front door. The fresh-faced Original had that cheeky grin on his face. "Nik! Have you seen Elijah?"

Klaus's only response was to roar and throw his brother by the throat outside, onto the lawn. His wolf keened at the sound of his mate's name, collapsing to the ground with the force; Klaus growled as the pain forced him to his knees. "Don't say his name!" he barked out, eyes wild as shivers wracked his frame. His jaw locked and his nostrils flared as he saw his brother, but it quickly dropped when he took the image that Niklaus made in. He was whimpering, clutching at his chest, his visage flashing.

Kol was instantly aware that something was wrong. He swallowed and flipped up from his position, standing warily. He made no move toward him, a hand out between them and his face wiped of any emotion though his eyes betrayed how serious his worry was. His voice was grave when he asked, "Nik, what did you do?"

The sound Klaus let out was strangled. He fell to his hands, now on all fours as if he was in his wolf form. His whole frame was shaking, Kol realized. "What I had to," the blond whispered and then he curled in on himself right there in the doorway of their house.

Kol went still, his eyes narrowing when the words fell from Klaus's lips, his brother with them. When the blond curled in on himself, he walked forward and, careful not to touch skin—because he knew what that felt like—he gently settled Klaus into his arms and walked back inside. Jeremy was there to meet them and he was shocked at the sight of the shattered window. When it was clear that a fight had ensued, he stepped forward instinctively to make sure his mate was all right. Kol shook his head at him, turning to the stairs. "I'm fine, Jeremy... just stay here, please..."

The younger brunet nodded and watched as Kol and Klaus disappeared upstairs, the hybrid whimpering with the nudge of every step. On the first floor, he had been closer to his mate. Now that he wasn't, his wolf was huddled in the corner, pitiful whines in his throat.

Kol laid Klaus on his and Elijah's bed, eyes tightening when Klaus immediately grabbed a pillow and held it to his face, body expanding as he inhaled, giving a low cry as he exhaled. Not knowing what else to do, Kol stayed with his brother throughout the day, checking up on Jeremy occasionally. He found that he could not blame Klaus whatsoever for what he had done. His brother had always been this way, protecting his family and mate—Elijah had always been his priority, though. Over the next couple of hours, the blond tossed and turned, cried out and whimpered, once grabbing another pillow and curling up against it. Kol felt helpless and he didn't like it.

Klaus was numb. He was more than uncomfortable on the second floor of the Mikaelson mansion, his wolf knowing he needed to be closer to him. To the wolf, he was dead, gone; never to return… even if Klaus himself knew the difference, the wolf was taking over.

Klaus was drowning. The lifeboat—his scent—was rapidly disappearing out of reach as the hours stretched on and cedar and spice was overtaken by earth and rain water. The wolf was shaking and whining and whimpering, no longer having the strength to stand and the blond was quite the same. The grief was muscle-deep now and only getting worse. Tears would not stop flowing.

Kol grew more and more worried as time wore on and his brother worsened. At last, the night after he had found his brother in the doorway, two nights after Elijah's 'death', he was unable to help himself. He had to speak with someone; he needed to know what to do with Klaus. He'd never been alone with him; it was always Elijah or Rebekah with them as a buffer.

And now that Elijah was gone, Rebekah was the only option. So he called her.

"Kol?" she asked, her tone worried because they hardly spoke when apart.

"He's daggered Elijah, Rebekah," he whispered into the phone, his eyes never straying from Klaus's sleeping form. He was shivering, even in his sleep, and the dark circles under his eyes spoke of how little his wolf allowed him respite—and how unfulfilling that respite was when he _was_ allowed it. Kol knew that their brother would wake soon, he could tell from the soft whimpers coming from his throat.

"What?" she breathed.

"To protect him," Kol said, hopping up out the chair. He began to pace. "He was terrified… so he daggered him. But now I have no idea what to do. What do I do, Bekah? He's… He's wasting away. He's not gotten out of bed for two days."

"Has he fed?" she asked and he could hear she'd stopped wherever she was.

"No. Says he's not hungry—refuses even blood."

"Get him a human then; surely he can't refuse blood from the vein."

"He can't get out of bed, Bekah," Kol growled, his head whipping around to Klaus when the wolf cried out in his sleep. "I have to go. We'll continue this conversation later."

"Kol—"

" _Later_ , Rebekah," he said and he pressed to end the call then flashed into the closet. He grabbed the first thing that he could find of Elijah's in the wash basket, thankful they only washed every few days. But the supply was running dangerously low. He flashed back out to Klaus and laid the item next to him, sighing as the hybrid grabbed it even in his sleep and settled again into a somewhat deeper slumber.

Kol sighed and sagged into a chair.

The next time that Kol and Rebekah spoke was the following morning as Kol tried to get Klaus to shower and eat something.

"Bloody hell, Nik!" Kol cried out as he moved out of the way of a fork. The prongs embedded in the wall just behind his head and he turned to glare at Klaus who had turned over on the bed and burrowed beneath the covers, disappearing from sight.

"He's gone... He's not coming back... never again..."

Not wanting to have to clean up even more mess if he brought in the servants to clean, Kol sighed as he did the chore himself just before the phone rang.

"What, Rebekah?"

The blonde answered but the words were drowned out by Klaus' growl. There was silence before Rebekah spoke again, braving her brother's anger in her quest to help.

"Nik, you have to get out of bed... Kol says you're wasting away day by day... Kol and I need you, brother..."

Klaus growled again, this time it was louder than the first. The Original sister sighed and tried again. "Niklaus, please... I'm begging you... don't do this..."

A snarl cracked through the air and, before Kol could do anything, Klaus was out of bed. The brunet's eyes widened at his brother's skin. It was pale and clammy, the bruises underneath his eyes even darker than before and when his eyes flashed with his wolf, the color was a dark gold compared to the bright amber it used to be.

Klaus's voice was scratchy from misuse, but the words were full of emotion. "Don't do what? Do not sit here and wait for Mikael to come for me and finish the task he should have done a thousand years ago? Do not mourn the absence of my... my..." Klaus swayed on his feet and grabbed onto the bed post, but still slumped to the ground. "I did this to him because he is not the one at fault. He will try to protect me and that cannot happen... Mikael is looking for me and only me. When he finds me..."

Kol and Rebekah heard the weight of the muttered last words and were horrified at their meaning. Klaus hung his head, panting as he brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them as tightly as he could. Not for the first and surely not the last time, tears poured down the Hybrid's face.

Rebekah shook her head slowly, not wanting to hear the words that were echoing in her mind. "Nik, you cannot possibly think that we would—"

"You can and you will," Klaus's lowered voice spoke with as much malice as he could muster, "especially you, sister..." he spat the word like a curse, "I know how you feel about..." he paused, swallowing and flinching when he felt a sharp stab of pain at the thought of his name, different to when thinking of his mate, "... you will leave it be and let it happen. You will not interfere. I deserve everything that's coming... every bit of it..."

Kol swallowed and said nothing, leaving the room in a storm and taking the bloody phone with him. He was down the stairs and out of the building in a blink.

"We cannot let him go through with this," Rebekah whispered. "It will kill Elijah… waking up to find him gone. And more than that, it will destroy this family. Like it or not, in his own twisted way, Nik has kept us together…"

"I know," Kol whispered into the phone. "And that's why I'm going to bloody do something about it." Then he hung up without a word, speeding to his mate's house. He knocked on the door and waited.

Kol was about to knock again, only to grow furious as he heard the raised voices of one Elena Gilbert and his mate.

"I did what I had to, Jeremy. They've brought nothing but trouble and they need to go!"

Jeremy shouted back, sounding as if he was coming closer to the door. "You have no idea what you've done, do you? Even after the last time we dealt with Mikael, you're still clueless... What? You get dumped by both your boyfriends and this is the next thing you do? It's fucked up, Elena, and I hope you pay for it."

By the time Jeremy had opened the door, Kol's visage was out and he growled. "Invite me inside, Jeremy..."

Jeremy swallowed. "Come in," he said quietly, and in a blur there was a thump as Elena Gilbert was thrown into a wall and held against it by a furious Kol.

"You," he growled, his hand squeezing around her throat. She choked. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

She tried to breathe but couldn't and Kol hardly wanted to accommodate her. He squeezed tighter. "I should stake you for what you've done to my family. You've killed my brother, you've killed me… and now you've brought the worst man this earth has ever seen upon this town—again. And because of what? Spite? A need for revenge?" He pulled her forward and slammed her back into the wall. "I want you to see what you've done…"

And in a flash, he was out of the house with her in tow. He arrived at the manor and promptly went downstairs as quietly as he could, down into the basement where Elijah was. Elena was thrashing in his arms but she had nothing on a pissed off Original and she knew it, growing limp and simply allowing him to drag her along after a while. "You like Elijah, don't you?" he asked and when she nodded, he flipped the lid open on his coffin to reveal the grey tones of his daggered brother. "When he wakes up, his mate will be gone… because of you." He released his grip on her a little and she whimpered, her voice hoarse.

"Mate?" she gasped.

Klaus, hyperactive to everything but choosing to tune it out, heard the footsteps that Kol had tried to hide. When he heard them enter the basement, his possessiveness flared and he was downstairs before he could think about it.

"Yes. Mate. Klaus is in a tremendous amount of pain because of your petty need to play hero..." Kol threw Elena forward and she caught herself on the edge of the coffin. It was then that Kol knew he'd made a mistake. He heard the surprisingly steady footsteps of his brother and turned to see Klaus at the door. Thinking he was in trouble—which he was used to, but still—he opened his mouth to speak, only for Klaus to beat him to it.

"Hvað er hún að gera hér?"

**What is she doing here** **?**

Kol was shocked to hear their mother tongue from his brother but switched seamlessly, the language not something he could forget.

"Ég fann hana á húsi Jeremy er. Hún var að berjast við hann..."

**I found her at Jeremy's house.** **S** **he was fighting with him…**

Elena couldn't understand what was being said and she stood to her feet, backing away behind Elijah's coffin. But by the way Klaus glared at her, she was only making him angrier. Klaus was already inside the room, his wolf wanting retribution for forcing his hand. With every sentence he spoke, Klaus took a step forward and Kol smirked, half excited for the female brunette's impending death and half relieved that Klaus was finally out of bed. His brother was out of his mind with rage and grief; it would do him some good to... vent it. Jeremy arrived and Kol shook his head, grabbing his mate's arm and pushing towards his back. "You're sister is gone, darling. She's paying the consequences of her actions. You cannot save her..."

But Jeremy wasn't angry in the least. He had wanted Elena to have some kind of remorse for what she'd done and that's what lead to the fight before Kol had arrived. Now, all he felt was pity for the girl he used to call a sister.

Klaus's voice was a whisper as he continued in the ancient language, "Hún er eitt sem leysti Mikael. Hún gerði mig…" Klaus's lip curled above his descended double fangs and he snarled viciously. "Þú ert mín."

**She is the one that freed Mikael. She made me… You're mine.**

With those words, Klaus lunged and Kol delighted in her pained screams.

When he was done and her heart lay on the ground, Klaus whimpered—a sound straight from the wolf—and he lunged for his mate's coffin. Kol stepped forward, swallowing and watching on tensely, hoping against hope that perhaps being faced with him, the wolf would take over and his brother would be rid of this pain.

Klaus's hands gripped the side of the coffin as he stared, wide-eyed, at his mate. Still now, he could not think his name and his breath hitched at the sight of him, knees giving in. His eyes glazed over with tears before the sight of him was too much and he sunk to the floor. When Kol took a step forward, Klaus growled, but the simple sound weakened him and he cut off with a whine. Kol took the steps necessary and pulled his brother up into his arms, flashing them both to the room and putting him on the bed gently as soon as he could. Touch of any kind, even over clothes, was too much by now. He left for the wash basket again and grabbed up the last item, bringing it to Klaus, who was curled in the fetal position with his arms wrapped around himself and shivering again. He buried his nose in the fabric at his side, shudders wracking his frame. He was deathly pale, and Kol knew it would not be long before things took a turn for the worse.

A decision made, he was downstairs again in a flash, meeting his mate and grabbing his arm gently. "Take me to Bonnie."

"Why do you need me to come along?"

"Because she likes you," he growled, eyes flashing and nostrils flaring. "Which means you can convince her."

Arriving at the witch's house, Kol spoke to his mate before Bonnie came down the stairs.

"You have to convince her, Jeremy. I cannot be invited inside—" he was cut off.

Jeremy smirked. "Unless I can find a way. Don't worry, I got this." And then he leaned forward for a quick kiss before pushing Kol towards the side of the house. The Original had no will to move, but when Bonnie turned the doorknob, he gave Jeremy a promising look and forced himself to hang back, flashing over the railing and leaning against the side of the house, waiting for Jeremy's cue.

Jeremy plastered a grin on his face when Bonnie opened the door, the dark-skinned girl's eyes brightening at the sight of him. "Hey, Bon. How have you been? I know you've been looking for Elena so I was just here to tell you that she's back home and okay."

Bonnie smiled widely at the news while Kol snickered quietly, thoroughly entertained.

"That's great, Jer! I've been looking, but... never mind that. Can I see her?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I do have a favor to ask you, though, so if we could go inside. Oh, yeah, and my friend, too... you'll have to invite him, though..."

Kol grinned widely, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket, fingering the crystal there. He knew if this went wrong, he would have to resort to his Dark Magic. He kind of hoped he would get to; knocking the Bennett witch down a couple of pegs would be such fun.

The witch was confused but not suspicious. "Why?" She took a moment as he stared at her and then she lowered her tone, utterly serious. "You made a friend with another vampire, Jeremy? You know what happened last time..."

Instead of glaring or snapping at her like he wanted to, like his instincts demanded, he made his face into an expression of remorse. "Yeah, I know. But this is different. He's a good guy, I swear. He's even feeding from animals like Stefan. Please, Bonnie. I don't want to leave him out here by himself. He's had it bad..."

Kol almost outright laughed and ruined their cover at the ingenuity of Jeremy's plan. God, his mate was utterly perfect. Bonnie's eyes softened and she sighed. "What's your friend's name?"

The brunet grinned. "His name is Mikael, spelled differently, of course." he chuckled and Bonnie rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"All right, fine. If you trust him, I guess I can, too." She called out. "Mikael, come inside."

Kol chuckled and, in a flash, he was inside and pinning the witch to the wall. "Hello, darling," he said with a grin on his face. Jeremy came to stand beside him and he grabbed him with his free arm and kissed him thoroughly.

"Good?" Jeremy asked with a smirk.

Kol hummed and licked his lips, eyes flashing as he nodded. "Very, love..."

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked as she looked between the two of them, wide-eyes, before her attention turned fully on Jeremy. "Jer—what—"

Kol cut her off. "Here's the thing, darling: we need a favor. I'm sure by now you'd have heard about my brothers?"

Bonnie glared at him. "If you mean their relationship then yeah, I have. What of it?"

"It's a little more than that, Bon," Jeremy supplied, glancing at his mate. "They're mates... Klaus's wolf side found his match in Elijah and now that Elena has decided to bring hell down on everyone... well, Klaus overreacted."

Kol took over. "My brother is very protective. For the past thousand years that we've run from Mikael, he's kept us all together—even daggering us to keep us safe. But Elijah... he never daggered him until after he unlocked his curse and his wolf found his mate in him..."

"So what?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy jumped in again, raising an eyebrow at his mate when he growled a little. He had wanted his help, here it was. "He daggered Elijah but... well, his wolf isn't doing too well with it. It's reacting as if Elijah is actually dead and Klaus refuses to undagger him. He wants to sacrifice himself."

"Sacrifice himself?"

"Yes," Kol snapped, running out of patience. "Your little friend decided to settle a score she couldn't possibly handle by waking Mikael. Interested now?"

Bonnie was horrified and she shook her head. "No. Elena wouldn't do that..."

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it, Bonnie? Because she did. And Klaus was right to get his revenge for wronging him. She's dead, Bon, and good riddance."

Bonnie could only stare at Jeremy like she'd never seen him before. "Why would you say something like that?"

Jeremy only glared and Kol spoke up. "That's a long story, darling, and I'm afraid we don't have time for a history lesson at the moment. What we need you to do is help us get Nik back to the way he used to be."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Bonnie," Jeremy said with a shrug. "As pissed off as I am right now, I don't want to see you hurt."

Kol smirked even as he comforted his mate. "She won't be harmed, Jeremy. Just as long as she cooperates. So, witch? What say you?"

Bonnie stared at the two of them. "Help the man who ruined all of our lives? I don't think so. No, no way; I'm sorry, Jeremy, but I can't do it. Klaus Mikaelson can forever rot on the Other Side."

"And what about your friends, Bonnie? What about the Salvatores? If Klaus dies, they die... What about Caroline?" he asked, remembering that no one knew that anything had happened to her. "You don't want to lose _all_ your friends, do you?"

Bonnie swallowed, looking down. She was torn.

Kol grew impatient the longer she didn't answer; Klaus didn't have long so they had to act quickly. "I'm afraid your time has run out... I had a feeling you would say no. I hoped you would, actually." He took the crystal out of his pocket, a dark smirk on his face as he held it up for her to see. "Means I get to use this..."

Bonnie looked at the crystal before her eyes, the first thing out her mouth was to deny whatever the crystal could do to her. At the sight of Kol's slow grin. "I can already hear your response, little Bonnie, so shall I explain? Compared to me, you are very inexperienced, darling. You remember my mother, Esther? 'Course you do. Now, back in my day, I was quite the child prodigy; studying under my mother and having a natural affinity for it seemed to work in my favor. Flash forward a couple of decades and there you have my change, where I lost my magic..." Kol's voice was dark and Jeremy could feel the pain and anger before it vanished. Kol smirked. "Of course, I didn't let that stop me. No, instead, I learned another way of magic."

"Dark Magic..." Bonnie whispered, shocked the Original before her had been a witch in his previous life. Surely, she would have known this...

"Good for you, witch." The Mikaelson grinned cheekily. "Now, I'm going to give you one last chance to change your mind..." The brunet moved his hand down and touched the point of the crystal to her skin. "This crystal is meant to do one thing and, unless you would like to find out, I suggest you do as you're told."

Bonnie was shaking but she was determined not to crack. "N-No... I won't. Do whatever you want."

Kol shrugged. "Suit yourself, darling..."

Slowly, he began to chant and Bonnie gasped as she could feel her magic being drained away. It was being sucked from her into the crystal which had started to glow a green color.

She swallowed, trying to persevere, but she didn't want to lose the one thing that had become so important to her. With tears in her eyes, she conceded. "Yes, all right. I'll help you..."

"Great!" he enthused with a nod. He pocketed the crystals and turned to his mate. "You bring her to the house. I'm going ahead to check on Nik. We can't let him stop us so I'll do whatever I can to make sure he can't. I'll text you when I'm ready."

Jeremy nodded and the two kissed again before Kol flashed out of the building, running home to his brother. As soon as he was there, he wasted no time as he bound up the stairs and into the bedroom Nik had locked himself away in.

Seeing him unconscious, Kol took out his phone and texted Jeremy to bring the witch. Then he went back outside, locking and barricading the door as best he could. Hopefully, in Klaus's weakened state, he wouldn't be able to get through but then Kol remembered what happened with Elena. He sighed.

But he stood resolute, knowing Elijah would fix this. He would understand—as he always did when he was either daggered or undaggered by Klaus—and they could come up with a plan to get rid of Mikael together as a family.

As he received a message from Jeremy that said they were downstairs, Kol glanced up at his brother's door before nodding to himself as he flashed back downstairs. But he stopped at the sound of Jeremy and Bonnie talking, the witch wanting to know how he could have Kol Mikaelson of all people for a mate.

Jeremy laughed at Bonnie's question, shaking his head. "Bonnie, I can have Kol Mikaelson as a mate because I know he loves me and I feel the same way. The guy may be a little... violent but once you hear his story, you sure as fuck understand why. That magic inside you—can you even imagine what it would be like to wake up one day and it was gone? Replaced by something you never chose? I'm glad every day that he didn't just give up. Yeah, he's a little... y'know but he's mine. And I love him. And that's all that matters."

Kol smiled softly. Unable to resist the call of going to his mate any longer, he whooshed down to meet them, wrapping an arm around Jeremy and kissing him as soon as he could. Bonnie watched the two as Jeremy smiled into the kiss and clung to the thousand year old Original. She shook her head. She would never understand it, of that she was sure... but Jeremy was happy. And that was all that mattered to her.

Because she loved him.

"Now... come with me," Kol said, breaking away from Jeremy and turning toward the basement steps. He guided them down as he continued. "Nik is sleeping and I'm hoping he's weak enough that he won't be able to get through the door I've barricaded. But I'm afraid you'll have to set up a barrier first—sound and entrance. We're going to be in there for a while and I don't want Nik to know what we are up to."

When Kol had brought her the necessary ingredients, she began. Kol kept watch, making sure that the witch wouldn't do anything sneaky. Of course, he had known every word the witch muttered better than the back of his hand but, truth was, he needed something to occupy his mind with other than the fact that his mate's ass looked delicious in jeans or that the witch kept looking in said mate's direction with such longing that he wanted to remove her lovely eyes from their sockets.

Once the spell was completed, it was time to move on to the next step.

"What is it that you want me to do exactly?"

"Great question. You are going to give Elijah the power to remove that dagger himself. If anyone of us touches him, it'll wreak havoc on poor Elijah's senses." When Bonnie looked confused, Jeremy spoke. "Being the oldest Mikaelson gives Elijah a special sort of strength, I guess. Klaus, as the second, is the same, except he's both vampire and werewolf. They are mates that have been separated for more than a day. It's better to leave the area when they meet again."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Why do I feel like that's not all I am doing?"

Kol chuckled, shaking a finger at her. "You are clever. That's because you're not. In addition to giving him that power, you will be performing this spell…" He handed her a book he was holding open and she gently laid it down in front of her. "It will grant me the power to enter my brother's mind while he's daggered... I need to speak with him, warn him..."

"Warn him?"

"Nik has been without his mate for three days," he explained. "It's about that time when things get dire. Let's just say that my brother is so weakened that someone could rip his heart out now and be done with it. I need to tell Elijah what he's planning... It's possible that once he knows Elijah is awake, he will make a run for it—go find Mikael himself..."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay," she said and she took the other ingredients that Kol supplied. She looked at him. "Are you ready?"

Kol walked over to his brother's coffin, looking inside. He reached a hand out, touching just the tip of his finger to Elijah's forehead; any more would be too much. When he stretched out his other hand, he was stopped by Jeremy who was looking at Bonnie with the most intense expression on his face.

"If anything happens to Kol, Bonnie, I'll hold you personally responsible, got it? I'm trusting you... don't disappoint me."

Kol stared at Jeremy when he finished, feeling his heart warm at the evidence of his mate protecting him. Bonnie's gaze flickered between the two before she nodded. Jeremy regarded her for a moment before stepping back. Kol and Bonnie held hands, the brunet grimacing but braving it. He needed to save his brother. Both of them.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would love to hear what you are thinking about this chapter!
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> ~theoriginalwives10


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the second of the two chapters being posted tonight. Longer AN down the bottom but we hope you enjoy.
> 
> ~theoriginalwives10

The spell worked faster than he had expected. At once, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he knew he had made it. They were in the same room, but Jeremy and Bonnie were nowhere to be found. Instead, Elijah was standing next to him.

"Brother," he said in greeting and Kol nodded back. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kol swallowed. "Do you know how long it's been?" he asked to start with.

Elijah shook his head with a sigh, concerned.

"Only three days," Kol said but then he huffed at his words. _'Only'_ indeed. "We need you to wake up, Elijah."

The brunet sighed, brow furrowed as he looked down at the floor and then up at the wall, near the ceiling beyond which was his mate. "Niklaus daggered me out of fear. He wishes to protect me when it is my duty to protect him."

"Yes," Kol answered, turning to look his brother in the eye with a fire. "And it's killing him."

Elijah's head snapped up at the words and he stepped forward, his footsteps silent inside the spell's plane. His eyes were narrowed, his Beast coming forward but not taking over. "Killing him… You mean to tell me that Niklaus has withered away as he waits for Mikael?"

Kol nodded. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. Nik has it in his head that Mikael will find him and finish the job... He threatened Rebekah and I if we tried to interfere, to let it happen because he deserves every bit of pain he's endured and will further experience. I've... I've been watching over him, Elijah, and it is so hard not being able to do anything but give him more of your clothes..."

Elijah's heart physically ached, and not with the pain from the dagger. It was from the image of Klaus needing him when he was here, in a coffin and out of reach. He did not blame his mate, no. He knew why, but this... this needed to stop. However, first things first. His voice was heavy with a tone not to be argued with. "Show me."

Kol sighed, shaking his head as he turned away from his elder brother. "You don't want to see it, Elijah. It'll do no good—"

He snarled and took a step forward. "Show me my mate, Kol. Now," he growled, the Beast peeking a he bared his teeth, holding out his hand for Kol to grab.

The younger brunet sighed and reached out his brother, taking his hand and resting the other hand on his brother's forehead just lightly. He knew from the way his brother tensed that Elijah was in pain from the touch but he knew all the same that the elder Mikaelson would not be denied. Thus, he opened up his mind to him.

Elijah closed his eyes, the first thing he saw when he opened them was the first day, the next morning after Klaus had daggered him.

_"Don't say his name!" Klaus's phantom voice barked out, his_ _eyes_ _wild with pain; the very same emotion that was now swirling inside Elijah as he continued to watch._

_.._

_Images of Klaus in their bed, curled around his pillows and clothes. He saw clothes on the floor and assumed his scent had faded and Kol had given him another shirt or article of clothing to sooth_ _e_ _the wolf. But what shocked him the most was the last time Klaus had seen Kol. His eyes, even alight_ _with his wolf, were dull and lifeless, his skin pale and almost grey... There was a tinge of satisfaction as he witnessed his wolf tear apart the Gilbert girl. The scene ended with Klaus falling apart in front of his coffin, tears flowing from tortured eyes, sobs of despair ripping from his chest..._

_"He's gone... he's not coming back... never again."_

_Elijah gritted his teeth as the images kept coming before_ _he was un_ _able to stand and sank to his knees, the images coming faster._

_.._

_"He won't eat. Says he's not hungry..."_

_"Get him a human, then. Surely he can't resist drinking from the vein..."_

_"He won't bloody get out of bed, Rebekah!"_

_"Do not interfere... I deserve everything what's coming... every bit of it..."_

_"I did this to him... I had to protect him..."_

_"Klaus, what did you do?"_

_"What I had to..."_

_The whines and whimpers during the night, the hitches in his breathing as he curled in on himself even more as if trying to hold himself together..._

_"I deserve it..."_

_"Every bit of it..._ _"_

Elijah growled and his eyes snapped open, a gasp forcing itself out from his mouth when he stepped away from his brother's hand. Pain was searing his chest from the inside out and he found that the images continued on a cycle in his head even after the connection between their two minds was broken.

"And now?" he asked Kol, his face betraying no emotion as he stood.

Kol sighed and looked down. "I gave him the last article of your clothing a few hours ago now; it's bound to be of no use... Jeremy and I managed to get Bonnie to do this spell and you'll be able to wake yourself alone, pull the dagger out, and go to him. We will give you the space you need... but—"

"You don't find it hard to believe that Niklaus will try to run as soon as he knows I'm awake..." Elijah finished for him and he swallowed when Kol nodded.

"He is determined to allow Mikael to kill him," Kol said, his tone sad and voice rather uncharacteristically quiet. "If it wasn't for his need to be close to you as well as his weakness, I have no doubt he'd already be in New Orleans, brother."

Elijah stared at the wall behind Kol's head, his mind quickly forming a plan; neither he and his Beast nor Klaus and his wolf would like it, but it had to be done.

Closing his eyes, he spoke, his very being fighting against the very idea... "Kol, I will need your help. The both of you and Ms. Bennett will do everything within your power to hold Niklaus down when he realizes I am awake and tries to escape."

Kol was wide-eyed, stunned his brother would suggest this. "Elijah, I—"

Elijah cut him off, swallowing at the images still on repeat in his mind. "I realize your bond with young Jeremy. However, Klaus needs to understand that we are in this together. I have already forgiven him. It is time he do the same."

Kol frowned. "You won't need us, Elijah. I'm sure he's too weak to even be able to sense you until it's too late."

Elijah's eyebrow rose. "You saw the strength with which he took care of Elena... It could very well be the same here. At the very least, I would request you be close just in case. We all know how insufferably stubborn Niklaus is."

Kol nodded. "Fine," he said quietly.

Jeremy had been standing by Elijah's coffin and noticed that the brunet's hand was trying to move at the same time Kol gasped and opened his eyes. The candles that had been lit flared as Bonnie's chanting rose in volume. Her nose started to bleed and Kol took a breath to brace himself before placing a hand on her shoulder, wincing when the witch's hand grabbed it. Her voice grew steady again and Kol watched with bated breath as Elijah's color returned, his eyes opening. His lips parted with a growl, hand rising and slowly wrapping around the hilt of the dagger and pulling it out. He sat up, looking around.

Kol released Bonnie and staggered backwards, panting. Jeremy held him close, allowing the vampire to bury his face in his neck, calming himself. The eldest Mikaelson sibling, now standing on his feet, tucked the dagger into his suit jacket pocket.

"Keep yourselves alert." His voice was a whisper compared to the strong tenor it had been before; a side effect of being daggered, having not fed since then, and being separated from his mate. He looked upwards, frowning before he disappeared from the room all together.

Elijah was silent as he moved up and through the halls, his sole quest being to find his mate. Awakening to Niklaus's pain, despite being warned of it and witnessing it, was about the worst thing he'd ever experienced—especially as he'd noted his brother's emotions not changing in the slightest after he woke. Kol had been correct in his suspicions; the wolf was too far stretched to feel his presence anymore... it appeared their bond would have to be re-instigated by touch.

He paused outside the bedroom door, taking in a deep breath before he pushed it open. Careful and precise footsteps brought him through the threshold and he stopped at the sight before him.

Klaus was on the bed, a spot he had rarely left for the past four days. His breath was stuttered and a whimper sounded every few seconds. Elijah had to fight to stand when he felt the pain flare and fade, flare higher then fade again; coupled with guilt and overwhelming numbness. Shivers were wracking Klaus's frame in the room temperature space and he had a pillow clutched in his hands, turned to the corner where he found Elijah's scent still lingered. He stepped closer, tears glistening in his eyes at the state of his mate. His own hands shaking as he crossed over to the bed, he kneeled on the floor in front of Klaus, staring at the face he had missed for so long...

Elijah breathed in deeply as he took in his mate's features, swallowing at the way his face was twisted in pain and eyes clenched tight with tears sliding to collect on the pillow—his pillow. He couldn't take it any longer and he pressed his hand to his mate's cheek, his name falling from his lips with the volume of a breath. "Niklaus..."

Klaus let out a sob burrowed into the pillow. The keening sound that came from his throat was straight from his wolf as he breathed in a shuddered breath, not opening his eyes but in fact clenching them shut tighter.

Elijah whispered his name again, moving his thumb across Klaus's cheek. He moved forward and pressed his forehead to his wolf's, shuddering when want spread through him at the contact. He gasped when the blond's hand reached out, gripping his wrist rather weakly. He could see his mate's color returning, his breathing returning to normal. They were long, deep drags through his nose as his wolf slowly roused.

Elijah smiled at the action, trying once more to get his mate to open his eyes. He had missed staring into those endless oceans of emotion.

"My wolf, my mate... please... open your eyes for me..."

Niklaus could feel himself being dragged up from the seabed to the surface. He clutched his lifeline hard, and his wolf's eyes opened slowly before standing shakily on two legs. He sensed his mate near.

Klaus gasped in a breath, his whole body flinching as the connection between himself and his mate came back to life in full force. Now hearing his mate's steady voice beckoning him to look at him, he was powerless to disobey.

Hesitantly, two blue eyes opened and blinked away the last of the tears.

He stared into endless, shimmering chocolate, his wolf edging forward slowly. He could feel the thump of his mate's immortal heartbeat beneath his fingertips and he couldn't do anything but stare, his body still too weak for anything else.

He mouthed Elijah's name and the brunet smiled, his hand moving Klaus's hand to his face and he leaned into the touch, tears finally falling.

Klaus took a sharp breath in upon the touch, swallowing as his eyes flitted from his hand on his mate's cheek to the warm, understanding, and loving brown eyes of his mate. "You're here...?" he muttered, his whispering voice hoarse and weak.

Elijah smiled at him. "I'm here, Niklaus. I'm right here."

Despite the comforting words, Klaus began to panic. He took his hands from Elijah's face, his wolf howling at the disconnection and he moved backwards.

"No... You... You can't be..."

Elijah watched, his eyes saddened, as Klaus disappeared and reappeared at the door, almost ripping the door off its hinges in his hurry—his desperation—to escape. He had to. This wasn't supposed to happen. He needed to get out of here.

Elijah growled, the Beast inside coming forward. He followed after him, his Red Door speed making it easy for him to catch up to the weakened hybrid and pin him against the wall. He held his mate tight even as he thrashed, needing to get away, needing to protect his mate. The growl in his chest grew louder.

"Niklaus—" Elijah began as he forewent grabbing his brother's hands and simply gripped his hips, pushing into him to trap him against the wall.

Klaus began to shake again, instinctively moving to burrow into Elijah's chest before snapping out of it and beginning to struggle again. His hands scratched at the door, blood welling when he broke skin.

Kol, Bonnie and Jeremy could hear the noise rising from upstairs and moved into position just in case. Kol, as the strongest, moved in front of the stairs.

"Niklaus, listen to me," Elijah implored him, grabbing both his wrists in one hand and his jaw in his other. He pushed hard against him with his hips to keep him trapped.

"No!" Klaus growled, his eyes flashing amber as he still struggled, indicating the internal war of wills occurring inside his head. He tried to ignore the wolf but with each second he was growing stronger and overpowering him. His struggles began to gradually decline and he started to burrow into his mate's touch, to keen for more. "They should not have disobeyed me! You were to be protected!"

"While you offered yourself for slaughter?!" Elijah roared, and he leaned his forehead against his mate's. He panted a little, his voice breathless as he spoke to his mate, pain laced in the words. "I cannot imagine waking up to find you no longer exist... I need you, Niklaus. I will not allow you to leave me..." He stared into his brother's eyes, swallowing as he tried to remain somewhat composed. His eyes were raw, the pain in them great and matched only by the desperation in Klaus's.

The wolf howled at the pain in its mate's voice, wanting to ease it... Klaus grit his teeth before he sighed. "I am the one he wants, Elijah," his voice cracking on the name, "you would have been safe. I will only be bringing trouble upon all of our heads..."

Elijah had tears of his own and he swallowed, his voice also hoarse as he answered. "At the death of my happiness—I would have been without you... with no way to join you. Unless Mikael has more than one stake and your sacrifice was in vain... You would have left me... My mate..." His eyes flashed. "You're mine. I'm not letting you go, Niklaus."

"Only I am strong enough to fight him," Klaus tried but Elijah cut him off.

"But you weren't going to fight... were you?"

Niklaus's laugh was bitter and he looked into the eyes of his mate, conveying just how serious he was. "Why would I? That man has proven his dominance, his power over me every time he's seen my face... so no. I would not have fought him. He would have killed me and you would be safe. My family would be safe. That's all that matters." He started struggling again. "Let me go, Elijah. One way or another, I will give myself over. You cannot stop me."

"I will not let you go, I will _never_ let you go," Elijah told him fiercely, eyes flashing as he gripped him all the harder. He decided to play a different tactic. "Where exactly do I fit into this scheme of yours, Niklaus? What happens to me when you are gone?"

His face crumpled of the thought of Elijah in pain. But, if he was anything, he was stubborn. "You would be safe..." he repeated but it was weakened by the firm disagreement from his wolf. His mate would perish, the wolf knew. Elijah would try his damnedest to follow, incapable of taking the pain that came with living without your mate. And then that left Kol and Rebekah alone. His intake of breath was paired with a shake of his head as he pushed those thoughts away. He had to get out of here. He must.

He inhaled the concentrated scent of Elijah before he gathered all the strength he could muster and pushed Elijah away from him. Quicker than the brunet could get to his feet, Klaus's sheer will was the only reason he was able to get out the door, speeding down the hallway.

Elijah followed after him, turning to Bonnie. "He's not to get out the front door," he warned her. There was cold promise in his words and, needing no further explanation, she swallowed then lifted her hands to chant a boundary spell.

Meanwhile, Klaus had gotten to the first point where Jeremy was and a shout was heard where their skin touched. He was down for a moment before he was fighting again and, though struggling, he managed to break through to race for the stairs.

Kol was next and with Elijah's words in mind from before, he launched himself at his older brother, wrestling him to the ground. Growling from the pain already, he gritted his teeth, reaching both hands under Klaus's shirt and gripping him. Klaus's scream of agony was mixed with a yelping whine from his wolf; his back arched and he fought Kol, not trying to escape anymore, but to get away from the burning touch.

Bonnie had finished the spell and watched, disbelieving, at the scene before her. Jeremy was feeling the pain from his mate but knew it was needed.

"No!" Klaus shouted as the pain rose, Kol wrapping his arms entirely around him. His wolf keened from another male's touch, wanted their mate. It worked against Klaus, calling out in desperation.

"Elijah!"

Elijah stood his ground, locking his jaw against the call and the need to go to his mate, to rid him of the touch of others. This needed to happen.

Klaus had tears in his eyes and at another touch from Kol, he was on the ground, whining. "Elijah," he called, but it was softer this time, and accompanied by an outstretched hand.

Elijah's eyes closed and he swallowed. "No," he whispered, opening them again and shaking his head as he slowly stepped forward. Klaus reacted again, straining harder for him and Elijah looked above him, to Kol. His grip tightened a little and Klaus keened, a little whimper leaving his lips.

"Niklaus, you seem to forget that you will leave behind two younger siblings," he said quietly. "Because I will follow you... The pain that you felt after you daggered me will become my own."

He took another step closer, his tone darkening. "What you also seem to forget is that I am your dominant mate; it is my job to protect you, my job to and mine alone. We will do this as we always have—together. Always and forever."

Klaus broke down in his brother's arms, his frame shaking and shivering. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, crying out as he tried to get away from Kol once more.

He thought he could hold out, that he would be able to do the right thing, but he couldn't. The more he fought, the more the wolf growled and pushed him in the opposite direction. It was impossible.

"I'm sorry, 'Lijah... Kol. I only... It's my fault..." He sagged, the fight gone, but his skin still burned from the wrong brother's prolonged touch. "I'm sorry..." he panted.

Elijah looked to Kol then and Klaus sagged when the younger brunet let go and the one he really wanted holding him flashed forward to catch him. Klaus was shaking when his mate's sure arms wrapped around him, and he curled into him, his face buried in his neck as he gulped in breaths of his scent.

The eldest Mikaelson was tender as he lifted his mate and, with a glance at the youngest, he took him upstairs to their chambers. Niklaus was clinging to him as they entered and Elijah placed him down on the bed. The wolf panicked when he moved away, and gripped harder, dragging him up onto the bed and over him.

"Don't go," he whimpered.

..

Kol dropped to the ground, groaning as his skin tingled with the aftereffects of such a prolonged unwanted touch. He clutched at the ground and Jeremy was across the room before his mate could call his name. He brought the older brunet into his embrace, repeating the same action Kol had done to Klaus and moving his shirt aside to caress his skin. He carded his fingers through the hairs at the back of the Mikaelson's neck, moving his touch up and down his mate's flesh.

Bonnie stepped forward, her whole perspective changed as she truly witnessed how much mates needed each other. "Is he going to be okay?"

Kol growled and Jeremy gave a look that said to keep back but he answered her. "We'll be fine, Bon. It takes a lot out of us when the touch is not our mate's." He grimaced at the reminder of what it felt like. It was like touching the wrong end of a curling iron.

The witch nodded, her eyes taking in the way Kol clung to Jeremy and the image of how Klaus had practically tried to hide away from the world in Elijah's arms. "So this is real, then? You're in it for life with him..." She couldn't hold back the question. "Are you going to let him change you, Jeremy?"

Jeremy felt it when Kol tensed in his arms and he kept his attention on him, not responding for a moment as his first priority was his mate's wellbeing. He lifted his head and pressed kisses to his lips then finally answered, all the time looking into Kol's eyes. "If he wants to change me then yeah. I'm not letting him lose me, especially after seeing Klaus react to Elijah's 'death'—there's no way in hell I'm letting Kol go through anything like that."

Bonnie gasped. "You'd actually..."

Kol growled, his patience at its end as he looked up at her from Jeremy's shoulder. "You asked, he answered, witch. Now leave."

Bonnie Bennett knew she had lost Jeremy for good… and that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She swallowed and walked out the door without another word.

Jeremy looked back down to see Kol watching him with an expression he couldn't describe. "What? Surprised I answered her question?" He smirked.

Kol's features softened. "Honestly, yes. I would have thought you would follow in your sister's footsteps and fight it..."

Jeremy smiled. "Why would I do that? Have I fought you even once since finding out what we are to each other?"

Kol sighed. "No, you haven't," he admitted quietly. "But you can't deny you were shocked to find you were pulled to me... I've done a lot against your family, your friends—"

Jeremy put a finger to his lips. "And I get why now, Kol. You were defending your family. And the best reason why I don't hate you is because our friendship in Denver? That was real. I know it was."

Kol nodded, a small smile on his lips as well. "Yes, it was."

Kol let out a protest when Jeremy lifted him up. "What do you think you're doing? I can walk perfectly fine..."

Jeremy smiled, rolling his eyes as he dropped a kiss to his mate's forehead. "And I don't want you to. Get used to it."

The Original grumbled as they climbed the stairs, down the hall to Kol's bedroom. "This is the last time you're going to carry me anywhere..."

The Hunter laughed. "If that's what you think, baby. Fine with me..."

_.._

In their room, Klaus did not want to let go of Elijah, thinking he was leaving him. The brunet shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere, Niklaus. Patience, beloved..."

The words calmed the wolf down enough that Elijah could pull away to get undressed—under the heavy scrutiny of his mate—and then undress his mate. He slipped into bed behind him, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him. Whimpering, Klaus turned over, his face in Elijah's chest and his hand gripping the brunet's hip then curling around him to bring them flush together.

Things were quiet as they soothed each other, their emotions being shared between them; contentment, happiness, love and peace.

Niklaus was struggling; he could still feel the touch of Kol and Jeremy on him and, with the press of his Elijah's naked flesh against his own, he needed more. He burrowed closer into his mate's chest, sucking in his scent greedily. Before he knew it, he was speaking.

"It hurt so much..." The words were muddled by Elijah's chest.

The elder tightened his arms, dropping a kiss to his neck. "Tell me..."

"I didn't know..." he whimpered, looking up at Elijah, "that the pain would so much... it was... all consuming, Elijah." Klaus shook from the reminder. "It was never that bad before so I didn't..." He swallowed. "I don't ever want to go through that again... I'm sorry, brother..."

Elijah smiled. "The moment I saw you with the dagger, my wolf, I had already forgiven you. I love you, Niklaus; that will never change."

"How?" he asked, frowning.

Elijah frowned as well. "I don't understand what you're asking me, beloved."

Klaus's voice was quieter and he couldn't look into his mate's eyes as he asked, "How could you have forgiven me? How can you love me after everything I have done—to you, to our family… time and again…"

Elijah growled softly and rolled them so he was on top of Niklaus. He hushed his brother, his arms coming down on either side of him. "Niklaus, you are my mate but before that you were my brother; you still are. And I made a vow to you one thousand years ago that I would stand by your side; always and forever."

"And yet you wanted to kill me," he whispered, pained at the thought. He regretted mentioning it instantly, wishing he could escape.

"Lies," Elijah whispered. "All lies created to distract."

Klaus went quiet at this reveal, lifting his head and frowning. "Lies?"

"Yes," Elijah continued, brushing a kiss across his brother's lips. "I was trying to find you... a witch told me you were here. I used that as an excuse to blend in, even if they didn't trust me..." He smirked.

Klaus swallowed, moving ever closer as Elijah dusted his fingers over his bare skin. _It was a lie_ , he thought. He could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might seem like an abrupt end-but rest assured, another chapter is coming in a few days before we resume our usual posting schedule.
> 
> Please leave us a review. It doesn't have to be anything special; just a smiley face to let us know you are there.
> 
> If you are new please feel free to check out our profile to find a link to our Facebook group, which is slowly growing :)
> 
> Thank you kindly,
> 
> ~theoriginalwives10

**Author's Note:**

> Also a copy and paste :)
> 
> How did we all like that?
> 
> If so inclined, we would love to hear your thoughts though we would rather you kept them nice. Any haters should be warned that your comments will not stop us from writing and posting, so your complaints are falling on deaf ears. We do not personally condone incest, but we do love these two brothers and feel that they have a rich story to tell; as well as being the best suit for one another.
> 
> See you next Friday...
> 
> ~ theoriginalwives10


End file.
